Things That Go Bump In The Night - CM
by SBMntReader
Summary: This Story is actually a TB/SPN/Criminal Minds Cross, there just isn't a category for e BAU wants to profile vampires.A supposed serial killer vamp is on the way to Shrevport-but it isn't a vampire, so guess what Hunters Erik and Magan call to help? Includes personal OC's First published 6/12/2011 as a TB/SPN cross - I've added it as a CM/SPN cross w/a slightly diff name.
1. Chapter 1

**TTGBITN: CHAPTER 1**

 **A/N:** I started out trying to write a Criminal Minds / True Blood cross, but for whatever reason my muse made me add Supernatural to the mix also. Good news is I managed to set up this story in such a way that I can write 4 sequels to it that will be CM/TB only.

I wasn't happy when they killed off Jo, Ellen, and Ash off on Supernatural – since this story is AU- I've decided they are all still alive – and the Roadhouse has not been burned either.

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

* * *

All eyes of the BAU looked up as SSA Aaron Hotchner hurriedly made his way into the briefing room. Penelope Garcia just barely managed to finish passing out the tablets to the team and take her seat when Hotch began, "Alright everyone, this one is from in house. This UNSUB began killing in Boston three months ago. He, or she, kills on a one-week cycle. The next murder went on to Hartford CN, Scranton PA, Philadelphia, Baltimore MD. Six and a half weeks ago, they were here in Washington DC, before going on to Richmond VA, followed by Greensboro NC, Greensville SC, Atlanta GA, and. Three nights ago he or she hit Jackson MS." Pausing for effect he continued, "This unsub doesn't have a preferred gender, hair color, race or age. What all the victims do have in common is they all were a part of the local vampire scene. All the victims have been previously bitten by at least one vampire and were what are referred to as 'fang bangers'."

"As the victims were from all different states, no one linked them until the Atlanta murder. Local law enforcement agencies' were all going on the assumption that each of the victims had run afoul of a vampire. However, in each of the cities, the local Fellowship of the Sun church used the murder as a means to incite vampire intolerance and increase membership. Since they seem to hate those who associate with vampires as much as they hate the vampires themselves it is possible that these are organized murders by them. After the bombing in Dallas it's an option we have to consider. The vampires in Jackson, as well as all the other cities, are refusing to help – their attitude is that it isn't their problem anymore."

"The UNSUB seems to be using the Interstate Highway system to travel from city to city. All the victims had bruises near their necks, wrists, and ankles. COD on each of the victims was exsanguination. A pair of fresh puncture marks was found over each of their femoral arteries. Each of the bodies has been found at a secondary crime scene, none of them were posed, and all appear to be convenient dump sites. The primary crime scene has yet to be found for any of the cases."

Dr. Spencer Reid asked, "So who, or what exactly does the Director want us to profile?"

"Therein lies the problem", Agent Hotchner said wryly, "He wants us to create a profile for a human and a vampire."

Slightly exasperated, Agent Emily Prentiss asked, "How are we supposed to do that? We don't have any experience with vampires – how do they expect us to profile one?"

Aaron responded, "Since our best guess is that the next city will be Shreveport LA, it's our job to go to there and solicit the help of the local Sherriff …"

Agent Derrik Morgan interrupted, "Sherriff? Whatever are you talking about?"

Dr. Reidanswered quickly, "According from what I have read, vampires follow a hierarchy. There are Kings and Queens who rule over each state, or group of states. Each state is further divided into Area's, ruled over by a Sherriff. All vampires owe fealty to their King or Queen and to their Sherriff. It's actually quite interesting; vampires seem to have organized under a feudal system …"

Cutting Reid's rambling explanation off, Hotch resumed, "He's the first one to bother to call us back. He also has a mate. Working on our side is the fact that she is human. All we know about him is that his name is Erik Northman and he owns a vampire club called 'Fangtasia'. Garcia, you're coming with us. Find out all you can about him. We leave in two hours and should arrive at 4 PM local time."

"Isn't that a little early for vampires?" Emily asked, "I thought they didn't … get up until after sunset."

Hotch explained, "It's already arranged through Mr. Northman's day person to meet with Mr. Northman's mate at 5 PM at her private residence. Garcia –should also see what you can find out about her also, her name is Magan Nordhast."

* * *

 _In jet flying between Wash DC and Shreveport LA_

After the team settled in for the flight, Agent Hotchner asked, "Garcia, what have you found?"

Taking her queue, Penelope began, "First, Erik Northman – sex god; he is a 1000 year old Viking." She paused to look over at Morgan, "Sorry you statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder. I think he even has you beat."

Teasingly, Morgan asked, "Hey, baby girl, should I be insulted?

"Nah, he's more like one of those dark and dangerous noir hero's, kind of a knight in blood caked armor." She answered as she brought up a picture on her laptop, "continuing on, he's 6' 5", blue eyes, blonde hair, ripped body – and absolutely gorgeous. He opened Fangtasia shortly after the Great Revelation. According to the IRS it does very well – he makes quite a bit of money from it. He doesn't really need the bar – his investment portfolios and real estate holdings already make him a multi-millionaire.

Garcia changed the photo to one of a striking blonde woman. "His bar manager is one Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, whom- according to the Fangtasia website- he made into a vampire roughly 200 years ago. He met Magan Nordhast 2 ½ months and they have been inseparable ever since. I haven't been able to locate a picture of her – so I can't show you what she looks like. She has gone by several names; as far as I can tell her real name is Meghan Nordberg. She is 47 years old and also is a multi-millionaire. She breeds Friesian horses on a farm in NE Wisconsin, and has been purchasing some horses locally. She also designs and creates Celtic and Nordic inspired jewelry – which she sells through an online store. She's lived overseas in Sweden a couple of different times – living in Stockholm, Karlstad, Goteburg, and Kalmar; plus she has vacationed there several times. She appears to have spent time in Koilada and on Melos in Greece, and she spent about a year and a half traveling around England. In North America, she's lived in the USA in Michigan, California, Washington, Oregon, Minnesota, Texas, and Alaska; as well as living in Canada – Vancouver, Toronto and Montreal specifically. The residence we are supposed to meet her at is a lease. She rented it before she left for Shreveport and paid it in full in advance, the time left on the lease is 1 ½ months."

"Any hint as to why she would get so deeply involved with a Vampire so quickly?" Emily asked.

"Nope." Penelope answered succinctly.

Spencer inquired "How about why has she used several different names?"

To which Garcia said, "I don't know – but each time she changed names she also moved far away, almost as if she was trying to get away from someone."

Agent Morgan summed it up, "So she's more of a mystery than Northman?"

"You could say that. Even my snooping skills couldn't turn much up in the time I had."

On that note, Agent Hotchner closed the discussion, "We touchdown in Shreveport in about an hour. JJ, pass out the rest of the folders – I want everyone to take a good look at them. We all will be going to see Ms. Nordhast – it was a condition to gaining any help at all from the vampires."

* * *

Okay, how'd everyone like it? Please let me know if I got the voices right for the Criminal Minds characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**TTGBITN: CHAPTER 2**

 _Shreveport LA- Two black SUV's are driving down the driveway of a large residence. In the background is a stable; while in the fenced pasture are several large black horses._

Surveying the property, Agent Rossi commented, "Nice place."

"Not the Gothic horror I was expecting … "Agent Prentiss began.

Dr. Reid interrupted, "Actually there would be no reason for it to be Gothic, just the opposite. Most vampires living in mainstream society try to blend in." Making a face at him, Emily explained, "It was a joke Reid."

"Oh … ", he replied.

SSA Aaron Hotchner rang the doorbell and a young woman of about 25 years old opened the door. "Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI – BAU and this is my team. We have an appointment to meet with Magan Nordhast."

To which the woman answered, "That would be me, please … come in." She invited.

Taken aback, Aaron Hotchner said, "Oh, we were expecting to meet with someone a bit older."

"I'm older than I look" Magan stated, "if you would come in and have a seat I'll explain as best I can … if you like."

The team followed her into a large great room. On the big screen TV hanging on the wall photos cycled on the screen. Some showed the girl with a large handsome blonde man, others showed her with groups of what had to be vampires. Some were of various horses, some were of jewelry, and some showed her kayaking – as well as other vacation shots. On a sideboard sat several pitchers of beverages and an array of appetizers. Motioning to the table, their hostess poured herself a glass of ice tea and seated herself in a centrally positioned chair and invited, "Please … help yourselves. I'm sure you must be hungry after your flight."

Garcia was watching the TV screen. When a series of photos of the blonde man came up she gasped and asked, "Is that …" "Yes", Magan interrupted, "That's Erik."

Prentiss and JJ stared at the pictures with Garcia. It was obvious what was going on in their minds. "Wow." They said in unison when a particularly racy photo appeared. "Yes – he does tend to have that effect on people." Magan confirmed, "It's even more pronounced up-close and in person."

The men looked at the parade of pictures and had to admit there was something compelling about the vampire Sherriff that transcended photos. Agent Morgan whispered _"_ Looks like vampires not being able to show up in pictures is a myth." Turning to look at Derrik, she stated, "Yes it is, as well as many other supposed facts" surprising the macho Agent.

"So why is it you don't look very old?" Agent Rossi asked, echoing the question they all wanted answered.

Magan coyly replied, "Let's just say the Great Revelation wasn't a revelation for me – and the first vampire I knew was very, very old. I'll decide later if I wish to tell you any more.

Sighing Emily commented "Well if you could bottle it and sell it you could make a fortune."

To which Magan said, "It's illegal to deal in V. Now please … if you have all finished helping yourselves to the refreshments – let's get started."

The team finished pouring drinks and filling plates before settling themselves in the chairs and sofas in the living area. Taking the lead, Aaron Hotchner asked, "How much do you know about why we are here?"

"Simple", Magan answered, "You want our help in finding a serial killer who may or may not be a vampire and may or may not be headed here. Since you and your team are profilers, you probably plan to find out as much as you can about how vampires think so that if the killer is a vampire you can profile it. The real question is - do you know why you are meeting with me first?"

The team looked at each other uneasily and Hotch replied, "No, we hope to meet with Mr. Northman soon after dark." With a smile that did not quite reach her eyes, Magan informed him, "I am to decide if and when you will meet with Erik. First of all, for me, it would be nice to know who all of you are."

Off balance, Agent Hotchner proceeded apologetically. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced everyone. This is SSA David Rossi, next to him is Dr. Spencer Reid. Then we have SA Penelope Garcia, our tech analyst. SSA Derrick Morgan is next to her. Then SSA Emily Prentiss; and lastly SSA Jennifer Jareau, our media liaison." He paused and continued, "I was under the impression we would be meeting Mr. Northman tonight."

Magan merely looked at him with a blank poker face, "That has yet to be decided … so what exactly do you want to know?"

Thinking that maybe a change in interviewers might warm her to their plight Agent Rossi chose to respond to her in Aarons place. Deferentially he said, "Well you're human – but you live among vampires, and evidently have a position of influence in vampire society. What can you tell us about them that would not normally be known outside of that society?"

Magan's face warmed slightly, "Good question; there are actually two vampire societies that I have experience with. The first one isn't known to humans … yet. This society is the one I have spent the most time with. They refer to themselves as Ancients, and the oldest one I know of is over 10,000 years old …"

Emily interjected, "Did you just say 10,000 years?"

Magan confirmed, "Yes, though not all of them are millennia old. A few are even younger than Erik. However, the ones of them who are that young have a Sire who is millennia old. The one I had a relationship with is 4700 years old. Many of the older ones were regarded as gods; not the monotheistic gods of today, but rather the pluralistic goddesses and gods of early history. They treat humans as equals, not livestock. They are much more compassionate than the vamps you have most likely met. They place great value on knowledge and learning …"

In an aside, Agent Morgan commented, "Sounds like your type of vampires, Reid."

Dr. Reid confirmed "I actually was thinking much the same thing."

Magan looked at him curiously, "What does Agent Morgan mean by that Dr. Reid"

Dr. Reid explained, "I have PhD's in Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering – as well as am working on a fourth one in Philosophy; plus I have undergraduate degrees in Sociology and Psychology. My IQ is 187, I read 20,000 words a minute and I have an eidetic memory. Meeting and learning from one of these Ancients sounds … fascinating to me."

"I see" Magan said thoughtfully, "perhaps that could be arraigned for some time in the future. Back to the subject on hand, I am certain that your killer would not be one of them.

The second society is the one that engineered the Great Revelation. They are much more organized – though younger and weaker – than the Ancients are. Despite what they tell you, the main reason they revealed themselves was because they realized with the advances in science it was only a matter of time before they would be discovered. They wanted to control when and how they became known to humans; thus, when the Japanese made their artificial blood discovery it gave them an opening and an excuse to do so. This society was strongly influenced and modeled after medieval European society from between the 1300's and the 1500's."

"That was the beginning half of the Little Ice Age, wasn't it?" Dr Reid stated.

Magan continued, "Yes, it was. Vampires in the second society tend to be possessive, controlling, and manipulative. There is always some type of intrigue going on in their various courts. They see humans as beneath them and good for only two things – sex and food; usually both at the same time. A derogatory term they have for humans is 'blood bag'. Almost any one of them would be capable of your murders, but doing so in such a manner is against vampiric law and punishable by final death. One possibility, however, would be a new vampire whose maker had abandoned it. The problem with this theory is that new vampires need to feed more than once a week."

"Are you saying then that you don't think this is the work of a vampire?" Agent Hotchner asked.

Magan shook her head, "I'm not ready to say that yet. If this is a vampire though – you will need to agree to turn him or her over to the Magister for punishment. I don't believe you will get any cooperation otherwise." She paused – then asked, "Is it possible for me to see the crime scene photos and information?"

Hotch was glad to be able to answer in the affinitive – and hopefully gain some of this strange woman's trust. "Yes, we planned for that. JJ could you hand her the extra file?"

Magan looked through the photos, flipping back and forth between them. After about 5 minutes she asked "Has anyone measured the distance between the fatal punctures over the femoral artery?"

Prentiss answered, "Not until Atlanta; no one thought to before then. Since then they have all been the same distance apart."

Magan looked at photos from several of the victims again, "Hmmm … the angle seems awkward and wrong for bites … but according to the coroner's report there are no drugs present … I don't feel that this is a vampire – yet I don't think it is a human either."

This would be the end of the second chapter. What could it be? Next chapter we introduce the boys from Supernatural to the mix. Hope everyone enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N:** Ok everyone, time to add the Supernatural boys to the mix. Enjoy!

 **Morgan:** "How can it be neither? An animal sure didn't do all this."

 **Magan:** "Well … it looks as if you are dealing with a different type of Supe. Who you really need to be consulting is a Hunter."

At the same time …

 **Morgan:** "What's a Supe?"

 **Prentiss:** "What's a Hunter?"

Hotch, Rossi and Reid watched intently, while at the same time Garcia and JJ looked puzzled.

 **Magan:** "Supes are supernatural beings. Vampires come to mind; but did you really think there weren't any other types out there too?"

 **JJ:** "Are you kidding me … us?"

 **Magan:** "No … think weres, shifters – of which there are two kinds, a third sub-species of vampire, sirens, demons, fairies, witches, angels, spirits, zombies. I hear there was a maenad running around – gone now, and you should be glad for that. I know there is more, I just can't think of any others off the top of my head."

The team just looked at her, dumbfounded.

 **Magan:** "You asked, most people just don't want to know."

Rossi regained his composure first.

 **Rossi:** "You mentioned Hunters … what are they?"

 **Magan:** "People don't tend to believe in supes unless they have had an experience with one, usually involving someone they love being killed. Some of these people want revenge – and they know the authorities won't help them. They study how to find and kill evil supes; even have an informal network through which they trade information. They tend to be loners – though some work in pairs or very small groups. The best of them are part special forces, part researcher and part con artist. Unfortunately for you, one of the best and most experienced pairs is wanted by the FBI."

 **Rossi:** "Why's that?"

 **Magan:** "You would know the reasons better than I do."

 **Hotch:** "Garcia, did you bring your laptop in?"

 **Garcia:** "Right here boss."

 **Rossi:** "So what are their names?"

 **Magan:** "Dean and Sam Winchester."

 **Rossi:** "Why do those names sound familiar …"

 **Hotch:** "I think we were called in to create a profile for them."

 **Garcia:** "Here we are … Dean Winchester, he's a hottie."

Magan smiled a dreamy little smile.

 **Garcia:** "Do you know him well?"

 **Magan:** "You could say that."

 **Hotch:** "Garcia, what is he wanted for?"

 **Garcia:** "Hmmm … breaking and entering, credit card fraud, kidnapping, assault, robbery, impersonation of a law officer, several counts of murder, bank robbery, grave desecration, body theft, resisting arrest …"

Hotch interrupted her, "And the brother?"

 **Garcia:** "San Winchester, cute – in a puppy dog sort of way. Not much on him, mostly accessory. Went to Stanford on a full ride in pre-law, was even accepted into law school– then he fell of the grid just after his girlfriend died. So, do you know him too?"

 **Magan:** "Not as well, he doesn't like me too much."

 **Hotch:** "These guys are the best? You think we should ask  them for help?"

 **Magan:** "Let's see - Grave desecration and body theft, did you know that the way to get rid of spirits and ghosts is to salt and burn their mortal remains? B  & E and robbery, let's see … cursed objects, salt and burn again. Murder, some of the monsters stay or revert to human form when they die. Kidnapping, ditto. Assault, ditto. Impersonation of a law officer, great way to get access to information that will confirm it is something they hunt or not. Credit card fraud, well they don't exactly have a paying job now do they? They need some way of paying for food, fuel, lodging and ammunition. Resisting arrest, wouldn't you if you knew what they know?"

The team sat and reflected on what she had just said, trying to decide if they wanted to believe her. Still, once you knew vampires exist it is hard to say there couldn't be other things out there which went bump in the night. Rossi seemed to contemplate what he had just heard before asking,

 **Rossi:** "So how would we get a hold of them?"

 **Hotch:** "David …"

 **Rossi:** "We have next to nothing Hotch, and who or what ever it is will kill again in four days.

Hotch started to say something and then sat back, resigned. The rest of the team looked at Magan expectantly.

 **Magan:** "I could try calling Dean, see if he knows anything." She glanced outside, "It's dusk, I need to change and get to Fangtasia … do you still want to meet with Erik?"

 **Hotch:** "Yes, we will need his help. All the victims were last seen at vampire clubs, our hope is to find a lead at one."

 **Magan:** "Okay, I'll arrange for all of you to be able to meet privately with him." She walked over to a table and removed a business card from a drawer. Turning it over, she scribbled something on the back and handed it to SSA Aaron Hotchner. "Go get settled in your hotel. At 11:30, all of you come to Fangtasia. Skip the line and go straight to the person at the front door; give them that card, it should be either Pam or Jessica. They will have their orders on where to seat you, follow their directions and you'll be fine." Looking the group over, she commented, "Try to look a little less law enforcement and a little more casual." She walked them to the front door.

After the team drove off, Magan went to the kitchen, removed a disposable cell phone from a drawer and hit the speed dial button. While she waited, she started scanning documents into a laptop.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dean, it's Magan."

"Hey, wow … how are you?"

"We have the FBI here in Shreveport …"

"Are they looking for us?"

"No … there has been a killer moving from state to state for the past 3 months which they think may be a vampire; took them over 2 months to figure it out. Anyways, they think we are next in line so they sent their BAU team to profile it. Having never profiled a vampire before, they decided they needed to talk to Erik and I – me being human and all being a plus for them. They showed me the crime scene photos and reports – I don't think it is a vampire or a human."

"You think it's something we hunt, don't you?"

"Yeah, I even slipped and said they really should be consulting a Hunter."

"You didn't …"

She laughed a little and said, "I did, told them all about the other nasties out there …"

"How'd they take it?"

"Surprisingly well, after they were done being dumb-founded. I know they believed me, being a telepath is so helpful sometimes - of course, it was a lot easier for them to believe since they came here to talk to a vampire." She paused and continued, "We're making all of them show up together. I aahhhh … also happened to mention they have one of the best pairs of Hunters on their wanted list. You have quite the extensive record there …"

"Well, what can I say, you know what I do." Magan could hear the cocky grin on his face.

"Yeah … after they read off a list of charges – I listed the charges back to them with alternative explanations …"

Dean let out a forced laugh, "What they say to that?"

"They believed me again. Some of them think it's okay, some of them think there is still no excuse. One of them was convinced enough to at least ask if it was possible to contact you."

"And so you called me …"

"Yes … so if I tell you more can you give me some ideas? I'll finish scanning and e-mail the crime scene info to you so you won't have to waste time getting it."

"Sure … yeah … you have the address?"

"Of course."

"I'll have Sammy do a little research, when do you want me to get back to you?"

"They are supposed to be at Fangtasia at 11:30 tonight to meet with Erik, so if you could call the private line after that time it would be nice."

"So late?"

"It's early to us – someone still has to feed."

Teasingly Dean asked, "So you're not having them feed him?"

"Oh you're funny, no we aren't – this isn't personal for them. Now can we get back to the matter at hand, I need to get over to Fangtasia soon …"

"You're calling from the house?"

She smiled to herself, "Oh yeah … you remember the fun we had here?"

Dean smiled to himself, "Yeah … I sure do. So why do they think Shreveport is next?"

"Who or what ever it is travels along the interstate highway system, we show up next in line."

"And the reason they think it is a vampire?"

"The victims were all exsanguinated and have a pair of puncture marks over their femoral artery."

"Sounds vamp to me."

"Yeah, but I've seen a lot of bites and these don't look like any bite I've ever seen. If they are bites, they're at a really awkward angle for where the bite is located. Then there are the bruises on wrists, ankles and necks. Due to where the marks are, if it were a vampire they would have been so enthralled with lust there would have been no need for restraints. The other working theory is that it is a group of humans from the Fellowship of the Sun trying to stir up hate against vampires. Still there were no drugs in any of their systems – so I don't think it is a human either."

Dean suddenly got serious. "I have an idea – send everything you can and let me make a few calls. I'll get back to you."

Magan teased, "Not going to give me a hint?"

"Nope, but I think it might be something I met before."

"Sending info now."

"I'll call you on the private line downstairs at midnight."

"Alright … thanks, we'll owe you."

Jokingly he said, "Does this mean I get wild sex again?"

She laughed, "Do you really interested after all that went on last time?"

Slightly seriously, he replied, "I wouldn't want Erik involved this time …"

"Was it that good?"

"Ahh … yeah … I think you know that already."

"It may be a case."

"You're right … I'll call you later."

"Okay then, thanks, bye."

Wistfully, "Bye Magan."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The team was silent as Derrik drove the team to the hotel. Agent Reid broke the silence, "So, Hotch, what was that she gave you?"

"Business card." He said distractedly as he handed the card to Reid. It was glossy black; in red script it read: 'Fangtasia the bar with bite'. Printed in the lower corners were an address and phone number. Turning it over he read out loud, "FBI – BAU admit 7. Magan"

Getting down to business, Agent Hotchner began, "When we get to the hotel take an hour to get settled in, and then meet down in the lobby. We'll go get dinner and plan what to do."

They drove along in tense silence for a bit before Agent Prentiss broke it – asking, "Anyone else wonder about her?"

"Who …" JJ asked, "Ms. Nordhast?"

"Isn't anyone else even a little bit curious about why she looks the way she does, or how she knows those Winchester boys? I know I am for one."

Morgan countered, "No, I'm wondering about these other supernatural beings. I guess when the vamps came out I should have thought there might be other things out there – it just didn't cross my mind."

Rossi changed the subject back to the Sherriff's mate. "She is interesting – be hard to profile her though. She may be human, but I'm betting she's spent a lot of time with vampires. If she has a position in that society then she has to have picked up some of their traits – and we don't know the rules."

"You are right." Reid agreed, "I, however, would like to talk to one of those Ancient vampires. Can you imagine some of the things they've lived through or have seen?"

Hotch interrupted, "As interesting as it may be to speculate on Ms. Nordhast or these other supernaturals, we need to concentrate on the reason we are here. That reason being, to find out something about how vampires think so that we can profile the newest members to society."

"Maybe", Rossi countered "but if this is some other type of being I don't see how learning more about vampires is going to help in the case. Besides, finding more out about Ms. Nordhast may help us learn more about the differences between how vampires think and make decisions versus how humans do."

"The job is more than I have told all of you so far. The Director has wanted to be able to start profiling vampires since soon after they came out. Unfortunately, they are incredibly secretive. This is the first real opportunity we have gotten to do so; even if we don't need it for this case – we are still under orders to find out as much as we can about them."

The car went silent as everyone contemplated the implications of what Agent Hotchner had just revealed; and soon they pulled into the hotel parking lot.

Although she normally used the back entrance, tonight Magan entered through the front door of Fangtasia. She needed to check a few things with Pam before greeting Erik. As usual for this early in the night, the tall blonde was at the door checking ID's. When she saw Magan, she quickly drawled, "He is in the office with a meal." She didn't need to specify just who 'He' was.

Not surprised, Magan nodded before stating, "Very well. There will be seven FBI agents here at 11:30 to meet with Erik and I; who's going to be on door duty at that time?"

"That would be Jessica." Pam confirmed.

Magan made her way to the pair of throne-like chairs on the dais and sat down in the newer of the two. She then surveyed the room until she found Jessica playing the slutty schoolgirl vampire for a pair of fang bangers. Raising one hand, she summoned the young vampire to her, when the girl stood in front of her she stated, "We will be visited by a group of seven FBI profilers tonight at 11:30." She gestured to a large table just to the side of the dais. "Set that table up as reserved for them. When they get here, seat them at it and bring them a round of drinks. I told them to bypass the line and go straight to you. They have a card which they are supposed to give to you." She smiled a little half smile before continuing, "They are going to have no idea what to expect in here. When they first approach you, run out your fangs – may as well introduce them to the idea this is a different world than the one they are used to early."

Jessica answered with a little smirk, "Yes Mistress."

Magan smiled at her and motioned to one of the smaller chairs flanking the thrones. "Please … sit … join me."

Looking pleased, Jessica hurried to do Magan's bidding. After she had seated herself, Magan asked her, "So how are things going with Wolfram? Are you happy with your new situation? And are you learning now everything that you need to for your new life?"

Jessica gushed, "Oh yes … thank you for suggesting to Erik it might be best if I was removed from Bill's care and placed in Wolf's."

"It seemed the best way to put an end to several problems at the time. I'm glad everything worked out for you …"

"Elise is even helping me find a way to resolve my … intimacy issues."

"It was criminal of the Magister not to check that detail before you were turned." Magan then changed the course of the discussion, " Tell me, do you know if Wolf or any of the others are planning on coming in tonight?"

"I don't think so … well at least none of them mentioned anything to me."

Magan nodded "Okay, thank you." Changing the subject again she asked, "Are they your meal tonight?"

Jessica glanced at the pair of fangbangers and smiled faintly, "Probably, I go on duty at 10:00."

"Then you best get back to what you were doing."

Jessica got up then and returned to what she had been doing before she was summoned.

Inside her head Magan then heard. _Do you care to join me downstairs, My Lover? I have finished my snack …_

 _I'll see you there … the profilers should be here at 11:30, are you going to still need to feed? I can bring you someone._

 _No … I will get someone later._

Magan rose and proceeded thru the door to the back. In the hallway, she passed a tall buxom blonde sporting a fresh bitemark. Pausing at a heavy iron door, she unlocked and opened it – then walked down a set of stairs to a spacious living area. When she heard a click from the door closing at the top of the stairs, she turned around just as Erik seemingly materialized. Erik embraced her and she felt the physical proof of his desire for her grow between them. "I missed you when I arose My Lover." Erik whispered in her ear, and then seized her mouth with his. She returned his kiss, running her tongue down one fang and slicing it open to allow him a taste of her blood. "I want you now … here …" I groaned as I picked her up and slammed her against the wall I n my haste.

"Oh … yes … I had hoped you did." She cried into my mouth as she reached to undo my pants.

I unzipped her dress – she was getting tired of replacing them when I ripped them off – as I trailed kisses down to her neck: while in the meantime pulling the top of her dress down around her waist, unhooking and removing her lacy bra in the same movement and causing her to shiver in anticipation. Reaching under her skirt I tore off her underwear in one smooth fluid practiced movement – leaving her garter belt and stockings in place. Placing my fingers between her folds I smiled when I found her wet and ready for me. Whispering in her ear, I gloated, "Your body knows you are mine – it welcomes me Lover."

"Always My Viking … always." She conceded, sucking in her breath and moaning as I began to caress her quivering nub. I carefully broke the skin over her carotid, allowing the resulting blood to run in twin rivulets between her exposed breasts. Lifting her so that she could wrap her legs around my waist, I bent my head to the twin globes, I lapped up the blood between them – making my way up to the wound on her neck and closing it. Sitting her down on the back of a chair, I slid between her legs and replaced my fingers with my tongue.

"Oh damn Erik … gods … that's sooo good … yes …yes … please more …" She called out as she writhed under my ministrations. Swiftly I ran my hands under her ass, pulling her slightly toward me to gain better access. I continued licking and nipping at her core as she moaned and urged me on. Through the bond between us I felt her lust and excitement, and allowed it push mine to match hers – and keeping her teetering on the brink of release. "Erik … fuck me now … please …" she begged me.

I scraped my fangs over her femoral artery as I pulled back, causing her to release a frustrated scream. "No … fuck … do me now … oh, oh … oh My Love."

Quickly standing, I used my free arm to pull her to me as she wrapped her legs around me. I teased her neck with light nips, careful not to break the skin. Placing both hands on her hips, I nuzzled her ear and questioned, "What do you want?"

"Fuck me … bite me." She insisted.

"I'm not feeding from you till later tonight, after our guests are here."

"I said bite – not feed." She told me as she reached down to take a hold of my cock with one hand while massaging my balls with the other. I felt her mind push into mine. She does not do so often anymore – not since I learned to block her, but I wanted her as much or more than she wanted me right now so I allowed her lust to spill over into me. As it flooded in I lifted her up and buried myself within her body. Repeatedly I lifted her and impaled her; gyrating and twisting my hips against hers – forcing her into a mindless crazed joining. When I felt she was pushed as far as I could push her, I buried myself as deep as I could inside of her and bit deep into her breast above her heart as she screamed out her ecstasy. As I felt her orgasm-tinged blood hit the back of my throat, it triggered my own. After a brief drink, I released my bite and licked at the wounds. While I was healing them, I carried her into the bedroom –scattering the rest of our clothing as I went.

Gently I lay her on the bed and joined her. Neither of us was sated, but with the initial surge of lust burned out the bond between us opened into the deeper passion and love that I had never allowed out before her. This time we concentrated on exploring and slowly teasing each other. She ran one of her hands alone the side if my face, swiftly slicing one finger open along the side of a fang, running it seductively over my lips as she had the first night we met, though this time she left it resting on my lower lip when she finished – allowing me to lick and then gently suck on the tip until the wound closed. While it healed, she slid down and took most of me into her mouth. I lay back and relaxed into the sensations – fantasizing about how I would reward her.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **A/N:** Sorry it's been so long since I lastupdated, RL has been a bitch. In a few more chapters it should get easier to edit since the beginning chapters were written more in a play format and I switched over to a story format in later chapters. So those chapters won't need as much editing. I hope to get Chapter 6 edited and published soon. I have also been trying to get my incomplete stories finished.

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

First published 9/6/2011.

"What time is it?" She asked me as she yawned.

Lazily I glanced at the clock, "Quarter after 10:00."

"You still need to feed again before they get here, don't you?"

"It would not be a bad idea – but I do not want to give up being alone with you right now either."

"You should have Pam bring you someone then? She's off door duty by now."

Knowing she was right, I texted Pam my request before asking her, "I know how things went at the house, any more ideas?" _I am still hesitant to help these humans, but I trust my mate and new allies that it is a good idea._

"I read the agent in charge, one Aaron Hotchner; even if this isn't a vampire his main goal is to start learning how to profile vampires." She fumbled in her bag to pull out a set of police files and showed me the relevant crime scene photos. "I don't think it is a vampire, the marks just look … wrong for a bite. I know you want to feed from me while they are here in order to find out more about their comfort levels around vampires, but I think it's also a good way to show them what a bite ought to look like."

"Really …?" I asked, intrigued. _Feeding in front of human authorities – even on someone such as my willing mate – sounded … titillating, and almost perverse_.

She nodded, "I also contacted Dean Winchester, since I do think it is some kind of Supe. He said he has an idea of what it might be – but he wouldn't tell me what. He's supposed to call us about midnight on the private line for down here."

I tensed up at the mention of Dean's name. _He confuses me – I should want to kill him. However, if this is something else he is better suited to help us than the FBI team we are meeting with._

"Anything else", I mused.

"They have a boy genius of an agent with them who'd love to pick my Old Friend's brains. The women are in awe of your sex-appeal, as usual. The oldest, Agent David Rossi, is the most flexible thinker. The last member, Agent Derrik Morgan, is the least at ease with the idea of vampires, almost as uneasy is their Media Liaison – Jennifer Jareau …"

I sensed there was something more, "What else do I need to know?"

"Should be interesting to see how they interact with the Winchesters over the phone. Seems they're wanted by the FBI – Dean has quite the extensive record." She paused, looking over at me with a quizzical look, "What do you want out of all this My Love?"

"I do not have any expectations right now; I am only doing this because I was asked to by Alric. I do not mind their learning about us. I am curious as to how they plan to use any knowledge they gain. One of them most likely needs to live among us, instead of just talk to us, in order to gain the insight they desire."

We plotted for a bit more before Pam brought down two girls. "I did not know exactly what you wanted, so I brought you a choice", she drawled in her trademark-bored voice.

I glanced over at my mate. _So Lover – who should we chose?_

 _The short brunette, the taller one would much prefer Pam._ I signaled for the shorter girl to approach. Using a seductive tone, I purred, "So little one, you wish to fuck and feed me?"

 _She'd prefer to be alone with you My Viking, I can dress and wait upstairs. Since only one of us needs to be up there, you should tell Pam to take the other one to the other bedroom._

"Y-Y-Yes", she stammered.

 _Do you mind doing so My Lover?_ Magan got up and went to get dressed saying, "I'll go supervise the bar."

I nodded, "What is your name?"

"Adrianna."

"Come, join me Adrianna. Pam why don't you take … " Magan provided me with the name, _Tany._ "… Tanya into the other bedroom and get to know her better."

Pam smiled evilly, "Yes Master." She answered before seizing Tanya's arm and pulling her from the room.

Magan had swiftly redressed and brushed her lips against mine, puncturing hers on a fang so she could then give me a bloody kiss. "See you at 11:30 Erik, wear your torque for me." As she left, I seized hold of my meal and pulled her roughly down next to me.

Magan strode into Fangtasia; pausing, she scanned the room with her eyes and mind. Not finding any threats, she continued up onto the dais and seated herself on her throne, the smaller of the two. Signaling the bartender with a single raised finger, a waitress promptly brought over a glass of Viognier – placing it on the table to the side of her throne. Taking a sip, she settled back and continued watching. Satisfied with what she pulled out of the minds surrounding her, she relaxed and texted the DJ to queue her favorite mix. Opening her mind - she connected to Erik's in order to vicariously enjoy the sensations and emotions he was feeling with his meal.

Shortly after 11:00 she recognized several minds together. Glancing at the front door, she was not surprised to see the BAU team talking to Jessica. Summoning the auxiliary bartender over, she commanded her, "Take Chou's place behind the bar and tell him to take Jessica's place at the door."

"Yes Mistress." The waitress, now bartender, answered submissively.

 _They're here early Erik; I should have anticipated this turn of events._

 _What do you want to do about it Lover?_

 _As far as I'm concerned you're unavailable till 11:30; they can cool their heels till then. They probably wanted some time to observe the surroundings anyways. I'm not going to deign to notice them until you are with me._

 _Then I will finish feeding …_

… _and fucking?_

 _Of course._

Taking out the iPad I kept under the table, I turned it on and went to the saved page of my current book. In the mean time, Jessica followed my instructions from earlier. Listening to their minds, I found my theory on why they were so ahead of time was correct. When Jessica returned with their drinks I realized they had all ordered soda or water. Knowing it would make them easier to listen to, I want them to all have at least one alcoholic drink each in their systems. Summoning Jessica, I told her, "Starting with Agent Hotchner and then clockwise bring them scotch, scotch, Viognier, Shiraz, gin and tonic, Shiraz, premium beer."

With a small smirk she answered, "Yes Mistress."

"And afterward, patrol the bar as Pam normally does. Be sure to keep an eye on them, though since I have to treat them normally, they may need you to sit with them instead and explain proper etiquette to them."

Jessica's eyes lit up in delight, "Oh … yes Mistress … you can count on me!"

When she returned again with drinks I heard their protests, while at the same time they all were wondering how she knew what each of their favorite drinks were.

"I'm sorry", I heard Jessica tell them as she passed the drinks out, "Magan's orders – I can't go against them."

I felt, rather than saw, the BAU team look over at me – heard them wonder how I knew what they drank and if I was more than just human. Agent Morgan got up and began to approach the dais. As he raised one leg to place on the stage, a pair of my bodyguards – the pair I thought of as Geri and Freki - seemingly materialized, blocking his access to me and startling him.

He took a step back instead and raised his hands saying, "Whoa … I just wanted to talk to her …"

By this time, Jessica had walked up to his side, moving at human speed so as not to alarm any of the agents. She placed a hand on his arm and gently propelled him back toward the table; the result being Morgan looked away from me to her. As he sat back down, he asked her, "What's going on? Where did they come from?"

Jessica informed him, "No one is allowed up there with either of them unless summoned to do so."

I monitored the way Jessica was comporting herself and was pleased. _It looks as if she may be able to handle more responsibility than we originally thought._

Rossi asked, "Who are they?" Looking into his thoughts, I could see he knew the answer but wanted vocal confirmation. In unison to his question though, JJ and Morgan repeated back "Summoned?"

Jessica gave them a little half-smile with fang showing. _She is playing this perfectly_ I thought to myself, _not acting vamp enough to scare them, yet still enough to remind them of where they are._ "'They' are the Master and Mistress", at their look of confusion she added, "Erik and Magan." Going on she copied the gesture he and I used to summon before saying, "This is a summons. The Mistress told me to explain our customs to you if you required."

Agent Hotchner requested, "Could you join us and do so? I get the feeling there is a lot we don't know." _Reading his mind I heard he was relieved it was so easy to start learning what his Director wanted to know._

Jessica nodded. "You've got that right, when I was turned … never mind." She then proceeded to sit next to Dr. Reid.

Looking intently at her, Dr. Reid quizzed her, "When were you … turned? From your vocabulary and manner it seems that it must have been recently."

Frostily, Jessica replied "It is inappropriate for a human to ask a vampire such a question; it is even more inappropriate for a vampire to answer."

Taken aback slightly Dr. Reid then asked, "Well then could you tell us more about the vampire culture who calls themselves Ancients?"

Jessica lost her composure for a moment then asked him, "How do you know about them?"

Dr. Reid assured her, "Ms Nordhast told us when we met with her earlier. She also mentioned there is one who is 10,000 years old and another who is 4700 years old."

 **Jessica:** "Well … the 10,000 year old one goes by the name of Elise right now. She was created to be a goddess. The other one is Wolfram; he used to be Magan's … he used to know her before she met Erik, he's also my … guardian. The vampire who made me was judged incompetent so Magan asked Erik to place me with Wolf. I don't know that much about them – except that they act very differently than the vampires you'll find here. They live by different rules than the vampires who came out of the coffin with the invention of True Blood."

By now, Pam had finished her meal and returned upstairs. I watched her approach the table and stop behind Jessica. Checking their minds I found the team recognized her from photos they had seen previously. "So … these are our guests." She ran her eyes appreciatively over Agent Prentiss before commenting suggestively, "Nice."

Seemingly nonplussed, Agent Prentiss merely stated "You're Pamela Swynford De Beaufort, Mr Northman's manager for Fangtasia, aren't you?"

 _I am impressed by Agent Prentiss now for standing up to Pam – she usually scares the hell out of humans_. _She will be one to watch._

"Someone has done their homework." She commented, somewhat deflated, before turning her attention to Jessica and demanded of her, "Why are you not at the door where you belong?"

"Magan told me to keep an eye on them and explain proper etiquette if needed." Jessica answered.

I watched Pam observe Chou at the door before glancing at me for confirmation. When I nodded, she let out an exaggerated sigh. "Very well then, Erik should be done feeding soon. He will be returning to the bar at that time. Go back to the door when he does and tell Chou I said for him to resume bartending." She turned and left then, stalking away to make her rounds of the club.

After she left, Emily asked "Is she always like that?"

Jessica shook her head, "No, usually she's worse."

"What exactly did she mean by that?" Aaron queried.

Puzzled, Jessica asked "What do you mean?"

"Feeding" Aaron clarified.

To which Jessica replied vicariously, "What do you think? The reason most people come here is in the hopes of being fed on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N:** WOW, can't believe I got another chapter edited so fast! Enjoy!

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

First published 9/8/2011.

The members of the BAU team were suddenly mesmerized by what appeared to be a tall blonde god dressed in a black leather vest with matching pants and boots. Around his neck lay a heavy golden torque with a pair of boar's heads on the open ends in front. Erik had just arrived, propelling a girl with a recent bite mark over her breast – the blood still not quite clotted and glistening darkly red in the muted light of the club. Abandoning the girl, Erik strode over to Magan – who had risen from her throne when he started over to her. Seizing her with one arm, he pulled her against him – grinding himself against her. With his other hand he pulled her head back to expose her untouched neck, and nuzzled it - and leaving faint scratches – before plundering her lips. When he released her, she ran her fingers over the torque around his neck before puncturing her finger on one of the boar's tusks; and then running it over her lips. With her other hand she guided his head back down to hers. Slowly he licked the blood off – finishing by raising her bleeding finger to his lips and sucking on it. Magan gasped and fell back down in her throne – forcing Erik to do the same. When he released her hand and she withdrew it – a few members of the BAU team noticed the lack of a visible wound on it.

Still, as uncomfortable as they were with the display, none of them could help but be aroused also. Looking around the club, they noted the tourists looked as uncomfortable as they all felt. On the faces of those who sported bite marks, however, were expressions of jealousy and hostility. A third group – who due to their paleness the team assumed were vampires – seemed to be disinterested; yet on some of them fangs could be seen between their lips.

Shifting in his seat, Derrick broke the spell of silence, "What was that about?"

Bored, Jessica explained blandly "That … oh that was just Erik demonstrating to all Magan is his mate, despite the fact he just returned from feeding on someone else." Leading the team to believe such displays were a common occurrence.

Curious, Rossi asked "So which vampire society is Erik a part of?"

Jessica thought for a moment before answering. "Both – it depends on who he is around." 

"So the two groups interact then?" Rossi pressed.

The young redhead shook her head, "Not really, the only reason Erik can is because of Magan."

While the rest of the team paid attention to Jessica, Dr Reid observed the pair on the dais instead. He noted that although their relaxed body language seemed to indicate they weren't paying attention to their surroundings, their eyes told a different story – revealing the two were instead very interested in the various interactions in the club. Abruptly Erik summoned a male vampire from across the room; trailing behind him was a girl who appeared to be a tourist. Curious he asked Jessica, "What's going on?"

Jessica looked over her shoulder and said, "Ahh – oh." While a predatory look of anticipation crossed her face.

Startled, Garcia remarked "Ahh – oh! What do you mean by ahh – oh? Vampires should never have to say ahh – oh."

The same pair of guards who had blocked Morgan earlier went to stand behind the vampire who had just been summoned.

Quickly Jessica clarified "That vampire glamoured one of the tourists – very taboo. He's done it before and was warned – so he's in a lot of trouble now." They noticed Pam escorting three other tourists toward the dais. Before she reached it, the guards – led by Magan, took the male away through the back door. By the time her friends reached the dais, the girl seemed more animated – but confused. After reuniting her with her friends, Pam escorted them to one of Fangtasia's VIP tables.

"What will happen to him?" Dr. Reid asked.

Jessica paused "Since Magan went with Geri and Freki it probably means he is going to be held and chained with silver."

"So silver actually does hurt vampires?"Agent Morgan queried.

Jessica nodded as Agent Prentiss asked, "Their names are really Geri and Freki?"

"No, those are just the names Magan calls that pair by." 

Prentiss asked "How many other pairs are there?"

"Two" the young vampire answered, "Magni and Modi, and Hunin and Munin."

"What kind of strange names are those?"

Pensively Jessica replied "I never thought to ask."

Reid answered Emily's question, "They're names from Norse mythology. Geri and Freki are Odin's wolves. Hunin and Munin are his ravens. Magni and Modi are Thor's sons."

Getting impatient, Aaron demanded, "It's 11:40, when do you think Erik will see us?"

"I don't know – it could be any time."

As if in response to the question, Erik summoned the BAU team to come to him.

"Allow him to speak to you first." Jessica suggested and with that she left, headed in the direction of the front entrance.

A slow smirk spread across Erik's face after the entire team stepped up onto the dais. Throughly looking them all over, his gaze returned to SSA Hotchner and rested on him. After a few moments of silence, he purred in a low velvet clad voice, "So … getting impatient are we? You forget, I agreed to meet with you when all others wouldn't."

"And we warned you of a threat to your Area – Sherriff." Agent Hotchner countered. Sitting back and steepling his fingers Erik smiled toothily and shot back, "Well, well … you are either brave or stupid. Truthfully though … from what Magan tells me, it sounds if it may be a better idea for me to work with that cocky Winchester boy and his brother instead."

"You would be doing us a favor if you help us." Aaron cajoled, "Isn't it worth the goodwill you will gain from the law enforcement community?"

Erik considered his words, "It may be worth it just to show up that bitch Flanigan. However, I doubt your main goal is to catch this killer."

"Isn't it enough?"

There was a low rumble originating in Erik's chest as he chuckled. "Well played, Aaron Hotchner … it is good you didn't try to lie to me. I know your primary goal here is to learn more about vampires so you can profile us." Erik stood abruptly up at vampiric speed – unsettling the team. "Follow me; we will continue this discussion in a quieter more private area." Everyone looked at each other, but followed Erik through the back door into a hallway with several doors leading from it. However, when he started down a flight of stairs with a heavy iron door at the top they hesitated. "It is perfectly safe", he told them," I sometimes sleep here. All of you will leave unharmed and untouched. I give you my word on that – and I do not give my word of honor casually."

Surprisingly, Dr. Reid started down the stairs first. He looked back at the rest and said, "I, for one, am curious to see what's down there." Turning back he reasoned, "There is no logical grounds to expect anything other than what we have been told by Mr. Northman – we just left the equivalent of a vampire buffet."

Erik started laughing, "It is a rare breather anymore who can surprise me. I like you … Dr Spencer Reid."

Reid, confused, answered, "I merely stated a fact … I don't think I said anything particularly funny." His reply set Erik off with another peal of laughter. Dr Reid continued down the stairs, soon followed by the team. JJ and Garcia were last, they looked at each other and shrugged – then followed the rest of the team down. When they reached the bottom, they found a large open room. Animal skin rugs lay scattered on the floor. Other pelts lay across the backs of leather chairs and sofa. Various carved wood tables accented the room, while carved wood panels hung displayed on the walls. Suspended overhead were chandeliers made of antlers. On the back wall, a fire burned in a large fireplace.

Looking cautiously around, Morgan remarked, "This is nice … for a place you only sometimes sleep."

"I have a number of lairs scattered around Shreveport and through out my Area … Derrik Morgan." Erik stated dryly.

"So are you willing to help us?" Hotch asked the tall Viking.

"That depends on how a phone call I am expecting goes. We still do not know what we are dealing with."

"And when are you … " Hotch began.

Erik abruptly seemed to disappear, only to reappear at the bottom of the stairs. The team heard steps coming down; as the steps descended, they heard Erik say, "So, My Lover … is everything in order?"

"He is secured." Magan confirmed, "we can deal with him in a few days."

Erik raised one hand to take hers when she reached the bottom stair, where she paused and ran her finger along his lip. His fangs snicked out; she punctured her finger on one and allowed her hand to graze his lower lip. Erik grasped her hand as he slowly licked the blood from his lip – then , looking into her eyes, he began licking the blood from her finger until it ceased bleeding. The team glanced away– uncomfortable with the whole scene.

"Is that some sort of meeting ritual between the two of you?" Prentiss, Morgan, JJ, and Garcia mouths fell open. They could hardly believe Reid turned out to be the one most comfortable dealing with these vampires. Magan had been observing the BAU team, but when Erik began chuckling she glanced back at him. Briefly, a bemused expression crossed her face – before returning her gaze to Dr Reid. "You got him to laugh three times?" She looked back at Erik, "That must be some type of record for you My Dear."

"You only just got here, how …" Rossi started; the phone rang, interrupting him.

Magan commented, "Ahh … he's calling early." Adding a swish to her step as she went to phone and answered it on speaker mode before crooning seductively "Hello Dean."

"Well … hello to you too. How'd you know it was me?" Dean answered back.

Smiling to herself, in a low voice Magan purred "Very, very few people have this number." She and Erik settled down onto the sofa, indicating to the agents to do the same in the chairs.

"So … is the FBI there yet?"

"I am SSA Aaron Hotchner. The rest of my team is here with me. You do realize that you are a fugitive?"

"And I hear Magan explained how that came to be."

In his most serious tone Hotch began, "What I am most concerned about is that you are responsible for the death of a FBI agent, Agent Victor Hendrickson. Yet for some reason he reported the death of you and your brother in a helicopter crash."

Dean countered, "Actually he was killed by a demon – Lilith to be specific. The reason he reported us as dead is because he was possessed by a different demon and after we exorcised it, he realized we had been telling him the truth all along. On the bright side – that evil bitch is dead now, Sammy killed her."

Erik suggested "Agent Hotchner, I propose that you drop this line of questioning … it is wasting time."

"Erik! So how are you doing?" Dean asked snarkily, "bonded anyone lately?"

Erik snapped, "And what about you Dean … let anyone feed from you lately?"

Exasperated, Magan sighed and inquired, "Now that the two of you have gotten to play whose is bigger, can we get back to the business at hand?"

"Awe … but we were just starting to have fun …" Dean whined.

Hoping to force the Hunter and her Mate into better behavior Magan asked "Is Sam there?"

"I'm here." They all heard him say in the background – sounding as if he was as frustrated as Magan.

Magan: "Do the two of you have any idea what we are dealing with?"

"Don't answer her Sammy …"

Ignoring his brother, Sam told them "It's most likely a Djinn."

 **To everyone reading this, Reviews are like dark rich chocolate – please, please, please pen a quick review and let me know what you like/dislike etc. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: TTGBITN**

A big thank you to The Black Widow, Taliesin The Eternal Bard, Sorrow7e, Puddingstone49328, Jacxx, and dragonfey57 for listing this story under their Story Alerts.

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

First published 9/13/2011.

Over the speaker phone Sam gave the BAU team a brief, but complete, rundown of what Djinn are, their habits and a description of their appearance. The team listened intently and Penelope Garcia made quick notes on her laptop.

"So what about the bite marks? Do they have fangs too?" Agent Rossi asked them.

Succinctly, Magan stated "They aren't vampire bite marks."

She looked over at Erik and nodded once. Swiftly he bit into the top of the mound of her breast and began to feed. Morgan, JJ, and Garcia jumped up and got behind their chairs – with Morgan pulling him gun. Prentiss, Rossi and Hotch were startled, but remained in their seats. Only Dr. Reid managed to stay unperturbed.

"Damn … he's biting her, isn't he?" They heard from the speaker.

Dryly Reid answered, "I think he's doing more than that."

"Feeding? He doesn't do that from her often." Dean informed them.

"That wasn't quite what I meant."

"Oh, it tends to be fairly orgasmic between the two of them."

The rest of the agents had regained their composure by then. "What do you mean by that?" Prentiss questioned the Hunter.

Sam's voice answered sarcastically, "Tell them Dean … you're the one with the experience."

The tone in Dean's voice sounded slightly embarrassed as he replied, "They have a deep bond which allows them to share feelings, and Erik prefers the taste of blood flavored by orgasm, something about chemicals in the blood."

"That is an interesting theory." Dr Reid allowed, "The brain does release chemicals into the bloodstream in reaction to outside stimuli so it is theoretically possible to change the way a vampire perceives the taste of blood."

Erik abruptly stopped feeding and slowly lifted his head from the wound; blood still trickling out of it. He then captured her lips with his bloody ones and savaged them, Magan meeting his savagery with her own. Slowly they pulled apart; Magan lay back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Erik began gently stroking her arms, she sighed and relaxed against him. "This is what a bite mark from feeding looks like." Magan explained, "Even you should be able to see it is quite different from your photos."

Morgan stammered, "I … ah …"

"You need to drop some of your prudishness." Magan said sharply, "We considered having him feed from me in the same spot your victims bled out from – but decided that would be way too far past most of your comfort levels."

"I would have liked to have seen that …" Dean commented wickedly.

Magan sighed, "You're not helping …"

Hotch and Prentiss went to take a closer look. "Yeah, that does look different …" Emily began.

"And this is a bite from a vampire with a lot of experience. The bite of a younger vampire would look much more ragged."

"I see what you mean …" Hotch began as he reached out to touch near the wound. "Reid, come and look at …" When his fingers brushed Magan's skin Erik snarled – causing him to jump back in alarm."

"Erik!" Magan exclaimed as she twisted and placed one hand on his chest while placing a finger against his lips as if to shush him. Turning back to Agent Hotchner she explained. "Vampires have a streak of extreme instinctual possessiveness in regards to that which they consider theirs. Sometimes they have problems containing that response, especially with what they view to be another alpha."

Shaken Hotch said "Ooo – kaaaay", then addressing Erik he asked, "Do you mind?"

Erik curtly answered, "Do what you need to."

"I see now, the punctures are at a shallower angle – and are larger at the top … Garcia, come and get some pictures of these."

"I'd ahh … I'd … umm … ah …"she stuttered, clearly she didn't want to go anywhere near Erik.

"I'll do it." Dr Reid said as he took the camera from Garcia's cold fingers. He snapped a few pictures as he commented, "You know, it would be better if we had pictures of a few bitemarks we knew were vampire over the femoral to compare to the ones on the victims."

"I have to agree with Reid." Rossi added.

Magan looked into Eriks eyes and shrugged; he bit into his wrist and held it to Magan's lips so she could drink from him.

"Eeew, why are you doing that?" Emily asked.

"We're going to allow you to take the pictures Dr. Reid suggested. Since I have to actually feed – as opposed to just a bite for a taste – I need to give her some of my blood to keep from harming her."

"There's a difference?" Emily queried.

"A taste is a simple puncture which releases a small amount of blood and closes up quickly. There is no damage from sucking. It is kind of like having a piece of candy. Feeding requires deeper punctures that allow one to suck a larger amount of blood out of the wound. It takes longer for them to close up due to the damage to tissue and skin. For me a single feeding is 1 – 2 ½ units of blood."

"And a unit is?" She asked.

Erik grinned, "The same size as what a hospital would call a unit – 1 pint." He paused and then said somberly, "In order to do this for you I am going to have to feed at least three more times from her. I am also going to have to give her more of my blood. This is no little thing for us to do this for you. There are costs for us. Magan is going to be weak for a week – she will not be able to help me upstairs. Normally we wait 2 weeks between my feeding on her, this time we will have to wait 3 weeks – and it will have to be a half feeding."

Magan pushed Erik's wrist away then. He bent his head and gently licked the blood from her face. "Get these off of me", she motioned to the marks on her breast, "I don't feel like looking like a fang banger." He obliged her, licking at the mark until they faded away. The BAU team watched in astonishment.

"Who would have thought … does it work on other wounds as well?" Rossi asked in amazement.

 **Erik:** "Yes, however I would ask you to please keep this to yourselves in return for our help."

 _You should glamour them My Love. Agent Hotchner definitely plans to put it in his report._

 _I already decided to do so – but maybe not Dr Reid._

 _He interests you?_

 _Very much – I want to know why he is not frightened of me._

Getting back to the business at hand, Magan suggested "You should have two people witness the marks being made. Erik has seen the photos and knows what angles he needs to use. Dr Reid is the obvious choice for one … Agent Prentiss, why don't you be the other? The rest of you just wait here. Why don't you ask Sam and Dean all your questions about the things out there that go bump in the night. By now, Erik had a door open that led to a bedroom suite.

"I take it we're going in there?" Prentiss asked.

Magan replied, "That's the plan."

When they re-emerged, Magan was visibly weaker. She sat back down on the sofa and tucked her legs up under herself. Erik made sure to cover her with a light throw and tucked it in under her. He then went to a refrigerator and retrieved a glass of green glop, a couple bottles of water, a spinach salad, and a couple slices of roast beef. During this time, Agent Prentiss went to sit next to JJ and Rossi. She sighed and they looked at her questioningly. "Well that was a little disturbing."

"How so?"Agent Rossi asked curiously.

Prentiss quietly explained, "I knew where he was going to bite her; I knew he was going to bite her several times, and I knew she was going to drink his blood. What I didn't expect was the erotic undercurrent in the room – I think it even affected Reid."

Concerned JJ inquired, "So is she okay? She doesn't look so good."

"I assume she is, he seemed to be very careful in what he was doing to her. Still, I got the feeling they were pushing her farther that they had ever before."

From across the room they heard Erik say, "We've pushed that far before – just not deliberately. Any other time has been when we were both angry."

"You heard that?"

Smirking, Erik replied, "Vampire hearing is very keen."

"So – how much blood did you take from her?" Asked Rossi.

"About 5 pints total, and I gave her back about half that amount."

Magan changed the subject, "Agent Hotchner, did you find out what you needed from the Winchesters?"

"I suppose so; I don't like this idea at all. I still can't believe I am tentatively agreeing to it."

Dean piped up, "Captain America here don't like the idea of hunting this thing. Thinks we need to capture it – which I strongly advise against. Does Erik have any silver-bladed knives around?"

"Yeah, dumb question, of course we do."

"Well I think that me and Sammy need to be there and help run this for you. Maybe see about getting some another Hunters there as well. What I don't want is to end up getting arrested. Do you think it is safe for us to show up Magan?"

"I can find out." She replied then one by one she addressed the agents, asking them how they felt about letting Sam and Dean leave after the djinn was neutralized, if they would agree to do so and if they would honor an agreement to do so. When she finished she told Dean "The only one I have any reservations about is Agent Hotchner – and he's the lead agent."

In a voice tinged with concern, Sam said, "I know you're all hot for an excuse to go back there, but I don't think we should chance it Dean. I mean we can explain to them what they need to know and e-mail all the data we have to them – but I don't wanna end up in some jail cell."

"Yeah … I suppose so …" Dean reluctantly agreed.

"Wait one moment, I have an idea – I just need to talk to Erik privately for a moment."

"But why not …" Sam began.

Magan firmly stated, "Trust me Sam."

"Well, you know why I don't … but in this I will – it's your secret."

Magan and Erik went back into the bedroom and closed the door. The team wondered what they could possibly be talking about. They also wanted to know what secret the Winchesters were privy to. In an effort to break the uncomfortable silence, Rossi asked the boys, "So, you two have some sort of history with Mr. Northman and his mate?"

Dean laughed at his delicately phrased question, but decided not to give Rossi the real answer. "Yeah … you might say that." He replied and chuckled again.

Ever the analytical one, Dr Reid observed, "I would have to say you've obviously had some sort of intimate relationship with … Magan, and quite possibly with Erik as well."

This time it was Sam they heard laughing, "He nailed you with that one bro!"

"Bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

To which Sam replied, "Jerk!"

"So was it her or both?"

"You could say …" Sam started.

Menacingly Dean growled, "Sammy …"

"Okay, okay."Sam gave in.

"Magan and I fucked several times over the course of four days … nights … whatever."

Dr Reid pushed, "Still the way you answered implies …"

Angrily Dean said, "Look Dude … I never touched him and he never touched me in that way."

Remembering the way Erik had snarled at him for barely touching Magan, Agent Hotchner inquired, "How did you keep him from hurting or killing you?"

"That would be their question to answer." Dean explained mysteriously.

To which Prentiss asked, "What is this secret Sam mentioned?"

"That also would be their question to answer." Dean repeated.

"So why are they so protective of the two of you?" Rossi asked.

"That would be their question to answer."

Sam exclaimed, "Damn Dean, you sound just like Erik when we were asking him about Magan!"

Dean chuckled, "I do – don't I? Now I understand why he answered how he did."

The team was even more confused now. They were relieved when moments later the Sherriff and his mate re-entered the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Things That Go Bump In the Night: Chapter 8**

 **A/N: Yes, I know, I haven't updated in forever – just haven't been in the mood. A big thanks to everyone who keeps reading my work. An even BIGGER thank you to everyone who has listed me in Alerts or as a Favorite, you are the best!**

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published Feb 16, 2012.**

 _ **The story so far …**_

 _In an effort to break the uncomfortable silence, Rossi asked the boys, "So, you two have some sort of history with Mr. Northman and his mate?"_

 _Dean laughed at his delicately phrased question, but decided not to give Rossi the real answer. "Yeah … you might say that." He replied and chuckled again._

 _Ever the analytical one, Dr Reid observed, "I would have to say you've obviously had some sort of intimate relationship with … Magan, and quite possibly with Erik as well."_

 _This time it was Sam they heard laughing, "He nailed you with that one bro!"_

 _"Bitch!" Dean exclaimed._

 _To which Sam replied, "Jerk!"_

 _"So was it her or both?"_

 _"You could say …" Sam started._

 _Menacingly Dean growled, "Sammy …"_

 _"Okay, okay."Sam gave in._

 _"Magan and I fucked several times over the course of four days … nights … whatever."_

 _Dr Reid pushed, "Still the way you answered implies …"_

 _Angrily Dean said, "Look Dude … I never touched him and he never touched me in that way."_

 _Remembering the way Erik had snarled at him for barely touching Magan, Agent Hotchner inquired, "How did you keep him from hurting or killing you?"_

 _"That would be their question to answer." Dean explained mysteriously._

 _To which Prentiss asked, "What is this secret Sam mentioned?"_

 _"That also would be their question to answer." Dean repeated._

 _"So why are they so protective of the two of you?" Rossi asked._

 _"That would be their question to answer."_

 _Sam exclaimed, "Damn Dean, you sound just like Erik when we were asking him about Magan!"_

 _Dean chuckled, "I do – don't I? Now I understand why he answered how he did."_

 _The team was even more confused now. They were relieved when moments later the Sherriff and his mate re-entered the room._

Without preamble Erik addressed Agent Hotchner and began, "You want to profile vampires? To do so, you need to spend more time in our company than just the few days you are here. Three of your team members are too scared of us to effectively observe us without prejudice. So. I am willing to allow your Dr. Reid to spend one month of living among us. Furthermore, I will allow you; Agent Prentiss and Agent Rossi, to each spend a week during that same period. In addition, one of you may spend a second week among us. This way there will always be two of you present to back each other up."

"At all times you will be under Alric's protection and mine. At more treacherous gatherings, I will assign a pair of my bodyguards to safeguard you. We will use Anubis Airlines for all travel. You will be expected to follow proper etiquette for our culture – I will allow an escort to instruct you in this etiquette. Moreover, I will pay all expenses incurred during this month."

"The date I suggest for starting this … experiment is January 1."

Mentally, Agent Hotchner was stunned by such a generous offer. The Director would be thrilled with the opportunity. Dr Reid seemed comfortable with the vampires; with his eidetic memory he would be the perfect choice for the agent who spent an entire month. Personally, he rather liked the idea of spending a week among these being, and thought David and Emily felt the same as he did. Even he had to admit Morgan wouldn't be able to take on such an assignment without spending the entire time stressed out. JJ and Garcia he wouldn't have considered anyways; as Media Liaison and Technical Analyst they weren't really qualified for such an assignment.

Still, Mr Northman hadn't gotten to his position of power in vampire hierarchy without manipulating circumstances to his own advantage. Who knew what the powerful vampire had learned in the centuries he had existed. It would be best to find out what he wanted in return – and make some stipulations of his own.

Keeping his poker face on he replied, "That is an extremely generous offer. But before I answer I need to know what you want from us."

Seating himself in a large imposing chair that wouldn't have looked out of place in a throne room, Erik leaned back nonchalantly, steepled his fingers and grinned toothily at the BAU team before replying, "Not much, just that you allow the Winchester boys to come here and leave unmolested at the conclusion of the case. Also, you and your team follow their instructions; they are the experts in this case."

Hotch considered for a moment and then nodded. "That would be acceptable; I would also like to know just who Alric is."

"Alric is one of the oldest Ancients at just less than 9000 years." Magan clarified, "He is the closest thing to a leader for them in North America."

"Why would he agree to this?" Aaron asked in a puzzled tone.

"He owes me, and he is Erik's grandsire."

Thinking of one last item, Agent Hotchner stated, "I want to make a stipulation of my own – there will be no biting of or feeding from me or any of my team."

Erik smirked before replying, "I am willing to agree there will be no biting or feeding from anyone without their freely given consent."

Over the speakerphone, Dean snarkily asked, "So Captain America, are me and Sam headed to Shreveport or not?"

Hotch hesitated before reluctantly answering, "Yes, I still need to run it by the Director – but I'm sure he will be more than happy to agree in exchange for this opportunity."

Sammy groaned, "Can you at least try to keep yourself from getting in trouble this time Dean?"

Dean snapped back, "I don't remember there being all that much trouble last time. Every promise made was kept."

"I was still worried about you."

"That's because you're a girl Samantha."

With a hint of resignation in his voice, they heard Sam say, "I'm going to give Bobby a call – see if he will help and if there is anyone he recommends … Agent Hotchner, this deal; you would extend to any other Hunters who came to help – correct?"

Erik looked severely at Hotch and nodded.

Quickly Hotch affirmed "Yes, of course it would. When will you arrive?"

"You're all at Fangtasia, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"See ya in 20 minutes then. Hey Magan, will the dominatrix give us a hard time going directly down?"

"I'll text her and tell her to expect you … Do you want to stay where you did last time? Offer is open to any of your peers as well."

Hurriedly Dean answered, "Sure, saves us from finding a motel."

While in the background Sam whined warningly, "Dean …"

Enticingly Dean continued, "Oh come on Sammy, you know it's going to be the best place to stay."

"Fine" Sam sulked, "I need to call Bobby … We'll see you soon. Bye." And without preamble he cut the connection. All was silent for a few moments while Magan typed out and sent a text message.

"What is his story?" Rossi inquired.

"Who?" Magan asked distractedly.

"Sam."

She clarified, "He doesn't like us, especially me, very much. The two of them have always looked out for each other – but up until the last few years, Dean looked out for Sam more than the other way around. I think he is trying to overcompensate, and then there is his blood addiction problem."

Rossi continued his questioning, "He's addicted to V?"

"No, not vampiric blood – demon."

Hotch interjected a question of his own. "So what is this secret Sam said you have; he mentioned it just after you told him to trust you and he said he would in 'this'. Also, it that why the two of you are so … protective of them?"

Magan looked around at the number of people in the room and seemed to come to a decision. "First of all, why don't you send Garcia, JJ, and Morgan back to your hotel – you don't really need everyone here and it will make this meeting more manageable."

Hotch glanced over at Morgan and Garcia, both looked as if they liked the idea. He sighed, but stated, "We only brought the one Suburban over … "

"They can take my Beemer – it's the deep green 760 Li sedan parked just outside the backdoor in a reserved parking spot. I'll get a ride over later and pick it up, just lock the keys in the car."

As she had easily removed the only obstacle Agent Hotchner gave in. "Alright – Morgan take the girls, head back to the hotel, and get some sleep. I'll fill you in tomorrow."

"Sure thing Hotch." Morgan replied.

"The keys are the ones with the blue tag hanging in the key box next to the fridge."

After the three left, Magan turned her attention back to Agent Hotchner. "The big secret is the fact that I'm a very talented telepath, not only can I listen to your thoughts but Erik and I can communicate over a distance telepathically as well. Both Winchesters know which is why they trusted me to ask if they could trust you – they knew I would be listening to what you were thinking while you were answering my questions. It is also why Erik didn't need you to introduce yourselves – I provided the names as needed; I also told him what your Director sees as your primary objective here based on what I pulled from your mind back at the house Agent Hotchner."

"You can really … "Prentiss began.

Magan interrupted, "Yes, you're thinking about how your mother would have liked having such an ability working as an ambassador." Magan paused, "Dr Reid, you are excited about and looking forward to learning more about us when you spend a month with us. You are also wondering if you can somehow turn the experience into another doctoral thesis." She narrowed her eyes and then laughed, "Agent Rossi, you are thinking about … sparkling purple unicorns, with green horns … eating Lucky Charms … in a redwood forest … with rainbows shooting out their asses."

"So we can't lie to or misdirect you?" Rossi asked.

"No one can – unless they are psychotic, and I can easily tell if someone is. I on the other hand, am used to schooling my expression around others since I am always hearing what others are thinking around me. I know how to shield my mind – that mutes the voices – and I can't hear vampires at all. That's a big part of why I am so involved with vampires."

Out of the blue. Erik quoted, "He who controls others may be powerful but he who has mastered himself is mightier still. -Lao Tzu."

"Not exactly what I had in mind" Reid reflected, "but it is a proof for your claim."

"What do you mean Reid?"Asked his superior.

"I was going to write that quote down for Erik to think about and ask Magan what he was thinking. Evidently she read my thoughts, told him telepathically and he told me what I was thinking."

"You never did tell us how you know the Winchester boys – or why you are willing to protect them." Rossi asked in an attempt to steer the conversation back to the topic of the Winchesters.

Erik responded "A while back they entered Fangtasia following a vampire they were hunting. Through a series of events, they came to our attention. I allowed them to conclude their hunt. On a whim, I offered Dean a deal – which he accepted. The situation became more complicated than we planned and the boys ended up spending a few days here. Magan is strongly attracted to Dean, so I am unable to harm him. Sam is just along for the ride."

Suspiciously Aaron asked, "What exactly does 'I allowed them to conclude their hunt' mean? Vampires are considered legal citizens, and subject to the laws and protections of the United States."

Erik laughed before answering darkly, "There are also absolute laws which vampires must abide by as a part of our culture. You will find that we police our own regardless of human laws. I doubt your court system is set up to deal with the more violent vampires, or the ones who do not want to change. It is part of my position to deal with these … renegades. Be glad that you do not have to – our system is not as forgiving."

"So how do the Winchesters fit into your justice system?" He pushed.

Erik continued "They are Hunters, they consider their job to be protecting people from the evil things out there that traditional law enforcement can not. Hunters are not ready to cross vampires off their list of things to hunt just because we came out of the coffin. I allow the Winchesters to hunt my area exclusively as long as they follow a few basic rules. It is easier to deal with a pair I know than getting rid of them and having to deal with the whole batch of them. This way I know when there is a Hunter in my area."

"No more questions about them – you can ask them yourselves later." Magan told the group, "Why don't we work on the details for when Dr Reid spends a month with us instead? Do you have any general questions … Spenser?"

"Is that your way of telling me I should call you and Mr. Northman by your first names?" Spenser queried.

Erik elucidated, "In private and at gatherings with Ancient vampires that will be fine. In others it will be required you address me as Sherriff and Magan as Mistress."

Hotch asked, "Where will we be staying?"

Magan briskly answered in a businesslike tone, "Various places, here – we had a second bedroom installed recently. At my house is another option. Sometimes it will be at a lair –to those you will have to travel to blindfolded. When you travel with us it will be to a vampire hotel, and you will also travel with us on Anubis Air."

Ever practical, Emily asked, "What should I bring to wear?"

"Comfortable country club casual clothes, semi-formal wear, some evening wear. If we feel you need something, I'll just take you shopping with Erik's credit card. Don't worry about jewelry – I have tons more than I need so you can wear that when needed. Also, don't bring any silver jewelry, if for some reason we want you to wear it we'll provide it."

Addressing Erik, Prentiss inquiried, "Just how much money do you have? I know vampire hotels and Anubis are not cheap and now shopping too?"

Erik smirked, "I do not have the wealth of some vampires – but I have had a thousand years to acquire and invest it. Much of my wealth is in the form of artwork, real estate, rare artifacts, jewelry, uncut gems, bullion and other such items – but I keep enough liquid assets to ensure I may live very comfortably. Do not worry; I can easily afford what I offered to do."

Rossi then asked what he felt to be the most important question. "How much real access are you going to give us to your world?"

Wolfishly, Erik smiled back at him. "More than you may find you want. There will be times at which you will be very uncomfortable with the situation you are in. Follow my direction and you will be safe. Also, Dr Reid, I suggest you not advertise your intellectual ability or mental capacity. There are those among us who would see you as worthy of being granted immortality – and would not take no for an answer."

Hotch maintained "I thought you said we would be under your protection …"

Erik interrupted, "You are, however he is unique enough to be tempting. The only way in which to protect him if the information about his abilities got out would be to blood bond him to a powerful vampire. I do not think you want to do that."

Well that is it for now. Hope everyone enjoyed it. And remember, reviews are almost as good as chocolate!


	9. Chapter 9

**TTGBITN: Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Thought everyone deserved a little more, so here it is. Enjoy – the BAU gets to meet the Winchesters in person now. No lemons yet, but we are getting closer to when there will be – I just can't resist throwing Magan and Dean into bed together.**

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published Feb 18, 2012.**

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Expecting it just to be the two Winchesters – the agents were surprised to see a third figure. All three men looked as if they were the same age but one radiated an aura of extreme power even they could feel. He was tall and appeared to be heavily muscled. Although he was dressed in a dark green tunic over black jeans and plain black boots, it was obvious he had to be old due to the blue woad tattoos decorating his chest and surrounding his neck. His light brown hair pulled away from his strikingly handsome face with an intricate gold knotwork hair ornament – forming a frame for a pair of intelligent clear green eyes. Encircling his neck lay a heavy golden Celtic torque, accented on the ends with emerald-eyed stag heads.

Dean asked, "So did I hear you say you're going to blood bond someone Erik?" As he walked across the room to Magan, bent down and kissed her full on the lips. Addressing her he added, "You look like hell – What'd you let him drink so much for?"

Agent Hotchner watched the exchange with interest. Expecting to see Erik react violently to the man who could be none other than Dean Winchester, he was surprised to only see Erik tense up and let out a barely audible growl. Glancing back at Dean's face he saw amusement written there. Recognizing Sam from photos, he also observed a look of chagrin and worry on the brothers' face.

"Feeling cocky tonight Dean?" Erik drawled laviciously.

"Hey always – and awesome too," Dean shot back cockily, "but I'm not the one who caused her to look like shit."

Sighing loudly Magan responded, "It was necessary in order to illustrate why the marks in the autopsy photos couldn't be from a feeding vampire."

With a hint of an unknown accent, the third figure curtly asked, "Couldn't you have given her more of your blood Erik?"

Magan shook her head, "He gave me as much as he dared. He needed to feed several times and had to pause to give me blood in between times." Realizing the agents didn't know who Alric was she introduced them to him.

"So this is the other vampire whose protection we will be under." Hotch inquired warily.

"Yes" Alric confirmed as he walked over to Magan, bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

Magan pulled away from him and shook her head, "I can't, I've had enough as it is."

"If the blood is from a different vampire you can – and you know you are going to need your strength in the next few days."

Magan hesitated for a minute – long enough for the wound on Alric's wrist to close up. He bit into it again and offered it to her saying, "Drink.

As she took Alric's arm and began to drink from it, Dean commented, "I've seen her do that several times before and it still seems just wrong on so many different levels to me."

Curious yet not fearful, Reid began a barrage of questions. "Just how often does she drink yours or another vampire's blood Erik? What effects does it have on her, and why doesn't it turn her into a vampire?"

Erik looked over at the young genius and smiled toothily, "This is the first time since we got together she has had blood from any other vampire besides me. She usually has it several times a week – generally not as much as she has had tonight. It does not turn her into a vampire because we do not follow the steps required to turn a human into a vampire. The consequences of her drinking my blood are that it keeps her physically stronger than any regular human …"

Dean interrupted, "Yeah, that's for sure. I found that out the hard way."

Erik continued, "It causes her to heal quickly, heightens her senses, increases her libido, makes her more attractive to other humans. It also increases a bond between us that allows us to feel each other's feelings and manipulate them. We can sense where the other one is. When we are around unknown vampires they can smell my blood in her, and thus know she is mine and not to be touched."

"Don't forget about the dreams." Dean reminded him snarkily.

Erik smirked, "She does not have dreams like the one's you did. You do not get them if you are actually acting out what they are about."

Dean's jaw dropped, while his brother burst out laughing. "You mean …?" He asked.

Erik simply replied, "Yes."

Dean regained his composure, "Well, as disturbing as they were, I'd rather deal with the dreams."

Curious, Dr Reid asked, "Just what kind of dreams would these be?"

Dean answered bluntly, "Pornographically explicit ones and enough said about that. Why don't we talk about the djinn?"

Since he was going to have to work with this strange young man Hotch decided to find out what he really knew "Alright, how do you suggest we find it?"

Sam answered him instead, "We had a computer genius friend of ours look at where the victims were last seen, where they were dumped, the closest interstate entrance and correlate it with what we know about djinn habits." He handed Agent Hotchner a pile of marked maps. "We found a pattern."

"You found a pattern in less than twelve hours?"

"We had an advantage – djinn are predictable, and we knew what to look for."

Taking hold of one of the maps, Prentiss inquiried, "So what are these shaded areas on each map?"

Dean replied "That is the area we believe the djinn stayed, the primary crime scene to you. See, they seek out large abandoned ruins to set up shop in – that most often means an old warehouse or factory. They also don't hunt far from where they stay. I would be willing to bet if you searched these areas you would find other drained bodies – most likely people who wouldn't be missed."

"Impressive, you put together a geographical profile." Rossi said approvingly, he was starting to like the Winchesters despite their criminal background.

"So you're saying if we use a map of Shreveport with Fangtasia as the assumed place a victim is last seen, we can significantly narrow down our search area?" Hotch asked with a hint of uncertainty

"Yahtzee!"

Erik groaned and muttered something about Queen Sophie-Anne crazy time, which elicited an ear-splitting grin across Dean's face.

Sam continued, "It's a little more than that; we also need to figure in the closest highway entrances to Fangtasia and areas containing likely buildings."

"How will we know when we have found where it is staying?" Rossi said.

Blank faced, Sam declared, "We find the person it is slowly draining right now."

Hotch acknowledged, "So what do you need from us?"

"Nothing yet" Dean replied, "if you want video documentation you better make sure you have the equipment here by tomorrow night. Bobby just finished hunting something, so he's closest - should get here by early morning. Ellen, Jo and Ash are farther away – so we won't see them until early afternoon."

Contemplatively Magan said, "Oh … you have four more coming … "

Sam replied suspiciously, "Is that a problem?"

"Five bedrooms … remember? Of course, we did just add a second one down here …"

Dean perked up and started to say something before his brother stopped him by calling out, "Dean, NO!"

Dean responded with, "Why not, I'm the only one we know won't get killed."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Dean spat out, "Well I can hope, don't see it as any of your business anyways."

"This word play between all of you is fascinating …" Dr Reid began.

"Shut up Geek Boy."

"Dean, be nice - come over here." Magan admonished him.

Dean headed over to where Magan lay up against Erik and sat down on the floor next to her. In the meantime, his brother asked Erik, "So, how many silver knives do you have?"

Erik responded, "I do not know … most should be in the trunk at the bottom of the stairs – if you want to go look."

Sam went over to the trunk, opened it up and started sorting knives out, placing them on the floor beside him. Conversationally he asked, "Either of you know where we can get a hold of lamb's blood?"

Erik shook his head, "I may survive on blood, but not that kind – I honestly could not tell you."

Magan continued her mates answer, "There should be a butcher shop somewhere, I'll look tomorrow." Then she licked something off of her finger, leaned over and whispered to Dean, "Look at me." When he turned in her she took hold of his face with her hands and seized his lips with hers. Caught off guard, Dean enthusiastically returned the kiss – then pulled back angrily, "Fuck Magan, what'd you go and do that for? Whose was it?"

Sam instantly jumped up, looking exasperated, "I knew something like this was going to happen."

None of this made sense to the BAU and Rossi asked, "What happened?"

Magan looked sideways at Dean, smiled a little half smile and replied, "Alric's. What's the matter – you know you like the end result."

"I'd rather have some sort of say in the matter" he retorted, "You could have asked me."

Alric had been watching the proceedings with a blank stare, then suddenly he stated, "I am going to leave now, I just wished to meet the FBI agents I will be extending protection to. Contact us should you require help with the djinn." And with that, he disappeared in a blur.

Morosely Sam said, "So I guess the answer is Erik."

"I have actually fed heavily tonight already – but if he wishes to feed me there are other nights." Erik purred sensually.

"Dude – I don't think so." Dean snarled.

Erik smiled wryly, "You are welcome to the second bedroom here, and our hospitality – no commitments necessary."

Dean watched Erik cautiously before asking, "Really … our?"

Erik nodded.

"Well damn, okay – I'm up for it."

"Dude, Bobby'll be wanting to talk to you … "Sammy reminded his brother.

With a grin, Dean answered, "Sammy you really need to get laid more often, might make you less cranky. I'm stayin' here … and you're not invited." 

Sam appeared to have something more to add, and then he released a sigh saying, "I give up. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. He stalked over to the key cabinet and pulled a set out, then turned to look back at his brother, "Keys?" Dean fished into his pocket and pulled out a key ring. "Not a scratch" he warned as he tossed them to Sam.

Sam, "So when and where are we getting together tomorrow?"

"We haven't … "Agent Hotchner began.

Magan interrupted, "I've already arraigned for a set of smaller conference rooms at the convention center. Just go to the front desk and give them your name and they'll show you everything you need. I gave them all the names of your agents already Agent Hotchner. Sam – I also gave them yours, Dean's and Bobby's names – you'll have to use your real ID's. Any of you may add names to the access list. Obviously there won't be any vampires there till after dark, but the rest of us probably want to get there some time between 1:00 and 4:00."

"That all?" Sam asked brusquely.

"For now" Magan verified.

"Then I'm taking off. Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid – it was nice to meet you." He turned and started up the stairs.

"Sammy … wait up – I need to get my bag." Sam snorted, but paused to wait for his brother to bound up the stairs ahead of him.

Softly Magan said, "Sam … "

"Yeah … "Sam scowled.

"He'll be fine."

Sam merely shrugged noncommittally and headed after his brother. When they were beyond earshot Prentiss asked the question all of them were thinking. "So what was that about?"

About par for the course I think, Dean's already acting like the man slut he is. So when the lemons start should I toss Erik in bed with Magan and Dean as well?


	10. Chapter 10

**TTGBITN: Chapter 10**

 **A/N:** Sorry to have taken so long to get this out, turns out the Muse for this story is a feedback junkie. I had to lock her in a closet until she helped my turn this out. Hope you enjoy this little beginning tidbit of lemony goodness.

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

Chapter released: May 22, 2012.

 **The story so far…**

 _"That all?" Sam asked brusquely._

 _"For now" Magan verified._

 _"Then I'm taking off. Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid – it was nice to meet you." He turned and started up the stairs._

 _"Sammy … wait up – I need to get my bag." Sam snorted, but paused to wait for his brother to bound up the stairs ahead of him._

 _Softly Magan said, "Sam … "_

 _"Yeah … "Sam scowled._

 _"He'll be fine."_

 _Sam merely shrugged noncommittally and headed after his brother. When they were beyond_ _earshot Prentiss asked the question all of them were thinking. "So what was_ _that_ _about?_

Quietly Magan explained, "Dean has impulse control issues; gives him an advantage when he's hunting, not so great for other things. I made sure he ingested some vampire blood because I knew it would keep his here instead of at some bar drinking and hitting on girls till he gets lucky, and then we'd have to find him tomorrow. It's easier just to keep him here and fuck him myself, as I'm attracted to almost as much as I am to Erik. Sam isn't happy about it because last time Erik blood bonded him."

Primly, Prentiss asked, "Excuse me?"

Magan smiled, "Get used to it. Blood and sex; sex and blood – it always seems to go together around vampires, and there is lots of both. Between the sex, the implied and real violence, the tension, and everything else it is a very… sensual atmosphere to dwell in."

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. You'll be seeing lots more situations like this – and this is mild compared to some of what goes on around here. One difference - usually no one else touches me except for Erik – tonight is an anomaly."

Perplexed, Agent Rossi asked, "Why are Alric and Dean Winchester allowed to touch you?"

"Alric is easy – he made Godric, and Godric made Erik; so he's in Erik's direct vampire lineage. Dean is different in that I am very attracted to him for some reason; if I weren't irrevocably bonded to Erik … who knows. Erik and I share emotions, so he feels the same pull I do. Since vampires have a fairly different view of what sex is than humans they tend to be bisexual – though most have a preferred gender. Thus Erik would have no problems physically joining Dean and I in bed – Dean is the holdout. However, with our shared emotions and telepathy Erik may as well be present. Both Winchesters know this – Dean chooses to only selectively remember while Sam tries to make him remember."

"Both of you can do this?" Aaron asked

Magan nodded in confirmation, adding, "It's not really a vampire thing – it's more of a bond issue." She grinned, "I was doing the same with him when you first entered the bar – remember the blonde he entered with? That was one of his meals and mentally I was in his office with them."

Agent Hotchner reflected on what she had said, then after looking at the time changed the subject. "We should be leaving so that we can get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll go set up all the information we have – including the maps the Winchesters gave us – in the early afternoon." He paused again, "A question – why do you handle most of the speaking Magan?"

Erik answered, "We have found human groups are more comfortable around us if she takes charge. Around vampires our roles reverse – for different reasons."

Hotch replied, "I suspected as much. We will see you tomorrow then."

The BAU team said their good byes and started out. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dean headed down. He called out, "Leaving already?"

Hotch nodded, "It's been a long day."

Dean, with a nod to each of the agents in turn, bid them farewell in his own way. "See ya later then Captain America, Geek Boy, W squared, and you … I'm not sure what to call you yet." He concluded with Agent Rossi.

"W squared?" Prentiss asked archly.

With a smirk he shot back, "Wonder Woman."

After the team left, Dean looked from Magan to Erik. Raising a single eyebrow he asked, "So now what do we do?"

In response, Erik pulled Magan roughly to himself, marking her as his with mouth and hands. As she moaned and pressed herself against him he bit her lip – using a fang to draw blood, and then licked it slowly away before scraping along her jaw and down her neck with his fangs. Hoarsely he whispered in her ear, "You are mine!" as he pressed the hardness of his arousal against her aching mound.

As she stood there she swayed as if in a trance; Erik growled to Dean, "Come … take her"; breaking Dean out of the spell keeping him from looking away. Although it felt wrong somehow - Erik's possessive display really turned him on, and his own member strained against the tight fabric of his jeans. When he took hold of Magan to steady her, she turned and fell against him – further enflaming him. Not knowing what else to do, Dean looked into her face and gently brushed a lock of her face out of it.

A lust-filled voice interrupted, "I will be on my throne. Use the main bedroom." Dean felt a breeze and when he glanced up Erik was nowhere to be seen. A sense of emptiness and relief flooded over him. With all the tension and electricity in the room he knew that if Erik had suggested they both take Magan into the bedroom together he wouldn't have been able to resist.

Tentatively he began gently began raining kisses on her lips - but it didn't seem to be what she wanted. Decisively, she slid her hands under his shirt aggressively tracing her nails over the contours of his chiseled muscles, and then causing him to groan in pleasure as she scratched them over his nipples. Swiftly reaching around behind him, she raked her nails down his back; then swiftly unfastening his jeans with one hand before slipping both under the waistband and cupping his ass.

"God … Magan …you're a damn drug." He moaned out lustily, feverishly intensifying his kisses before taking possession of her lips. As she deepened the kiss, he tasted the coppery tang of her blood leftover from Erik's possessive display. He repressed a snort of laughter at himself as he realized just how true his statement had been. _She was his drug of choice – Sammy was right, they ought not to have returned. The one woman he was attracted to who could actually understand his job – and probably would join him in hunts if she were his; and she would reject him instantly if he asked her to come with him because of a vampire – a vampire!_ He faltered for a second; it just kept getting funnier and funnier.

She looked into his eyes and calmly declared, "You think too much."

He smiled back ruefully, "Anyone else who knows me would say I don't think enough."

"There is more to you than you think Dean Winchester." She refuted.

Dean wistfully began, "Maybe in another life … "

Magan quietly interrupted, "No – never, I will be vampire. We can have this … but never anything more. My life, and death, is already mapped out for me." She said as she cupped my face between her hands and began a slow smoldering kiss. Hungrily I matched her intensity. When we came up for air, she asked in a low voice, "Is this what you want?"

Wordlessly I nodded, for me _there was no choice to make_.

"Then come with me," She purred smoothly as she reached for my hand. Like an addict, I relinquished control to my drug and followed her into the huge bedroom.

Oh boy! What is Dean getting into now? And how do you think the different members of the BAU team are reacting to what they have seen so far?

Remember – Muse for this story is a feedback junky, please make her happy and she'll be easier to work with.


	11. Chapter 11

**TTGBITN: Chapter 11**

 **A/N:** This chapter is told from Dean's POV

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

First posted: May 23, 2012.

Gradually I became aware of a warm body curled against my side. _Guess I never made it to the other bedroom last night._ Allowing myself to relax back into that twilight area between sleep and wakefulness, I wondered where Erik was since Magan appeared to have fallen asleep with me. Smiling inwardly, I allowed my hand to slowly trace down the curves of her back; _something isn't right, where are her scars?_ Fighting my way up from the depths of sleep I groggily opened my eyes; lying next to me was a not so perky blond. _What the hell!_ I pulled away from her … and bumped into another warm body. Glancing over I saw … the not so perky blond…twins? Suddenly I remembered the events of the previous night. Sitting up I looked around for the third not so perky blonde, finding her curled on the side of the second one. Further searching revealed Magan on the other side of the bed – cocooned between Erik and the dominatrix; _what was her name again? Oh right, Pam_. A bit more thought and I remembered the names of the triplets – _Missy, Prissy and Lissy;_ _what kind of sick fuck gives their kids names like that?_ I got out of bed as best I could without awakening the triplets – the slight movement causing them to move closer together. Intent on waking Magan up, I walked around to the other side of the bed – _Erik had to have had this thing custom made, it was at least twice the size of a king sized bed_. When I got to the other side, I reached to gently shake Magan awake – and hesitated. Good motto to go by – let sleeping dogs and vampires lie. _I don't know how easily these vampires can wake up during the day, and I don't want to find out_. Instead I quietly called out, "Magan – wake up … hey rise and shine."

She yawned and rolled slightly over between her mate and his protégé. _Oh fuck it_ , I reached out and gave her a good hard shake. Pam remained dead to the world, while Erik tightened his hold on Magan as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched as best she could between the two bodies. Focusing on me she yawned again before smiling and drowsily drawled, "Good morning Dean, or is it afternoon yet? " She stretched again lazily, "What time is it anyways?"

I saw a watch resting on the bedside table and picked it up to read it. "This says it's ten minutes to eleven … so what's with the triplets?"

She looked confused as she asked, "Didn't you screw them, and Pam feed from them?" Comprehension dawned on her face then, "They're still here?"

I nodded as I looked over at them snuggled together like a pile of puppies. "Yeah – there's fang marks on them, and … ah … yeah, I did."

She began pushing on Erik, trying to get loose from him. "Let go you big oaf!" She told him fondly. Though he didn't move, his arms appeared to loosen as she pushed them up and away.

Snarkily I asked, "Need some help?"

"Sure, see if you can move Pam – just don't touch Erik, I don't want his survival instinct kicking in."

I cocked an eyebrow questioningly at her in response and she went on in explanation, "Pam is too young to awaken during the day; Erik isn't, and I wouldn't be able to get him off you if he attacked you."

Puzzled I asked, "How are you safe then?"

"He can smell me and feel his blood in me, plus there's the bond between us."

I took hold of Pam's arm to move it out of her way and found I could barely budge it. Magan finished working her way out of Erik's grip, and then she pushed Pam's arm out of the way and rolled out of bed. Quickly she made her way around to check on the triplets before turning to head for the bathroom, motioning for me to follow her. I did as she asked; when I closed the door behind us she asked, "What do you remember about last night?"

"I remember being startled when Erik and Pam walked in stark naked with those girls trailing behind them. I remember you blowing me while he screwed you, then you were blowing him while I screwed you. I watched Pam feeding from and fucking all three of those girls together – that was hot." I reached back into my memory, " I remember Erik and I on either side of you, competing to see who could pleasure you best. Somehow Pam and I switched places and I watched her go down on you while Erik held you still, impaled on his cock.. Then, suddenly, you were on top of Pam and she bit you while Erik took you from behind. While you were doing that, those girls sucked me off one at a time, repeatedly." I paused again. "The whole thing seemed more like a hallucination than reality."

"It was all real; Alric's blood just affected you differently since he didn't take any of yours."

"Wow… okay." I was still a bit dazed from it all.

She began running the water in the shower. "If you want a shower you better take one now before the girls wake up." She said as she stepped in.

I followed her and commented casually, "That first time, when I cleaned up after staking that renegade, I thought it was big enough for an orgy in here."

Suppressing a grin she confirmed, "Not quite guilty – just Erik and I"

"Hell, is there anywhere the two of you haven't … you know, fucked in this place?" I watched her think, _shit she has to think about it?_

"Anywhere on the floor upstairs … unless you count the time we fell off of the bar onto the floor."

I just had to ask, "The throne?"

"Many times." She confirmed as she reached down to take hold of my rod of pleasure.

"Bar open or closed?" I asked.

"Both."

When she said that, I got rock hard instantly, "Damn, you're one kinky crazy bitch!"

"Is this where I'm supposed to call you a jerk?" She asked with a grin as she pushed me down onto a built-in bench and began to straddle my lap.

I ignored her and asked, "Aren't you afraid you'll slip and fall?"

"What do you think all the built-in handholds are for?" She purred as I noticed for the first time just how many of these there were. "Now shut up and fuck me." She whispered silkily in my ear. _Who was I to argue with her_? I wrapped my arms around her waist and she showed me just what each of those handholds was for.

As she began showing me again – just to be sure I remembered of course – we were interrupted by a voice timidly calling out, "Ah … the phone out here started ringing … ah, and I answered it … and there's a guy named Sam looking for Dean … ah, he's waiting … should I tell him you're busy?'

I groaned, "Tell him I'll be right there." Looking at Magan I commented, "Good thing we decided soaping each other up made good foreplay." Then I stepped out of the shower. Behind me, I heard her turn the water off. Grabbing a couple of thick plush blood-red towels out of a cabinet, I tossed one to Magan as she exited the shower. _One thing I must admit about Erik – he insists on the best,_ I reflected as I watched Magan begin towel drying her hair, I had to admit to myself that attitude extended to his choice of mate. Quickly I dried off and wrapped the towel around my waist.

Entering the bedroom I noticed the triplet had joined her sisters sitting on the edge of the bed _. Great – three blonde bimbos all in a row, sounds like the start of a bad joke._ Magan followed me out then. She pointed at them, and then jerked her thumb back toward the vacated bathroom. "Vamoose" She commanded – and the three of them scurried inside and slammed the door.

I picked the phone up, "Sammy?"

"Who the hell answered the phone Dean?!"

"Nice to talk to you too. Not sure … it was either Prissy, Lissy, or Missy."

"What happened to Magan?"

"She's here too." I replied as I glanced over to see her entering the walk-in closet.

"Dean, dude, what'd you do last night … no wait, I don't want to hear whatever porn fantasy's you acted out. Bobby got here a few hours ago; Ellen and Jo will be here in a couple of hours, when are you going to get over here?"

Bobby grabbed the phone from him then, "You idjit, just how many kinds a stupid are ya? Didn't ya learn yer lesson last time?"

"No one bit me Bobby, in fact since Alric didn't have any of my blood it was more like an acid trip." Putting my hand over the phone, I called out to Magan, "Do you know where my bag is?"

She called out of the closet, "Try the outer room where you left it."

"Now yer playin' house with her?" Bobby asked incredulously.

I headed for the connecting door and opened it while explaining to Bobby, "No – we just got up and out of the shower; now I'm trying to get dressed so I can get over there."

That took him aback and he gruffly growled, "Well, pick up some donuts or somethin' on the way over … will ya?"

I remembered from the last time the great pies Magan had gotten, "How 'bout pie?"

"Sure … fine, get some a them too. When ya gonna get here?"

"Don't know, I'll try to get there before Ellen does. Talk to you then."

"See ya soon boy."

I had snagged my bag by then and as I hung up, I headed back into the bedroom.

"Hey … Magan, when do you think you can drop me over at your place?"

"I thought I'd take us all to breakfast first, then give you the keys to … oh fuck, the only car left here is Erik's – I'll have to let you use it …"

I interrupted, "You mean the 'vette?"

"Nah, actually it's a Mercedes SLS AMG …"

I glanced at her and let out a low whistle, "sounds expensive…"

"Yeah, well, when he insisted on buying a new car for me that would be appropriate for his mate to be seen in I insisted he let me buy him one to replace that mid-life crisis sports car of his." She paused, Anyways; I'll just need you to drop me over at the hotel the FBI is staying at so I can pick up my car …"

Curious, I queried, "So what'd he get you?"

"A BMW 760Li sedan. After you drop me off you can take the AMG and just bring it to the convention center later."

"Sounds awesome, let's grab the triple threat and get some food – I'm starved."

Well now that she got that batch of lemon smut out, Miss Muse for TTGBITN-feedback junkie that she is-has decided she ought to go on vacation. Help me keep her home with some feedback fixes.


	12. Chapter 12

**TTGBITN: Chapter 12**

 **A/N:** This chapter is Magan's POV. Words in italics are thoughts.

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

First Published 4/29/2016

Yes, I'm finally back to publish some more chapters !

* * *

I watched Dean drive off with directions to my favorite bakery. I hope I'm not making a mistake sending him off in Erik's car. Climbing into my vehicle, I quickly checked the glove box and found the keys I gave to Agent Morgan the night before. Slipping them into my purse, I used the primary set to start up my car. I may have hated Erik's high handedness when he first gave me this car – but I appreciate it now. It sure drives smoother than my truck.

I arrived at the Hilton, went to the front desk and gave them my name. It may be petty – but the abrupt attitude change when whoever is staffing the desk realizes just who I am never gets old. I gave orders for a waiter to be sent from the restaurant to the rooms we were using by 4:30 to take our dinner orders and then headed for the rooms. When I entered the larger room, I saw the BAU team had been busy. The hotel staff had exceeded my expectations in providing all the FBI asked for – including a bank of computers along on wall and refreshments.

Seeing Agent Hotchner in conversation with Agent Rossi, I decided that would be a good place to start and walked over to them. "Good afternoon gentlemen, I trust you slept well and were provided with all you needed,"

"They have been very helpful here." Agent Hotchner answered, "I spoke with my Director this morning and he fully agreed to our verbal contract; however he would like a written one and gave me the authority to sign it for him. We also contacted the police departments in all of the other cities and faxed each of them a copy of the map for their city, provided by the Winchesters, with instructions to look for other victims in the shaded areas. This thing didn't try to hide anything. So far they have located another eight bodies, plus a check of unidentified bodies in the morgue turned up three more. By blatantly leaving the last one in the open, it seems to want us to find its' last victim."

Agent Rossi added, "I'm impressed with the Winchesters research skills. Are you sure they never had any law enforcement training?"

Magan shook her head at this, "I know they didn't, they just went through the typical hunter apprenticeship – learn on the job. I do know that their Dad was a Marine and he trained them, he's dead too. Also, Sam's the one who does most of the research."

"So when will they be here?" Aaron wanted to know.

Magan looked at her watch, "I imagine Dean is just getting to the house. Ellen, Jo, and Ash should get there in an hour or so. I doubt we will see any of them till maybe 3:30 to 4:00. Sam and Ash will be needing computer access – but I imagine they will prefer using their own equipment."

Agent Prentiss joined the group and asked, "So did you and Dean really … last night … you know … ah, well … do it?"

Magan smiled and laughed at her nervousness. "Yeah – we were … busy pretty late. We just got up a couple hours ago. I came right here after the group of us stopped for breakfast."

"Ahem … do I want to know what you mean by that?"

Magan looked over at Prentiss, seeming to consider what she should say before answering, "You are going to see and hear a lot of things that you would never expect – so I'm going to be blunt with you. Dean and I got started just after you left. Soon after, Erik decided he wanted me back, brought Pam and a set of triplets down to the bedroom. The triplets were for Pam to fuck and feed from while I screwed Erik and Dean – and they competed to see who could give me the most orgasms. Then Dean got the triplets and I was with Erik and Pam _._ Word to the wise – never have sex with two vampires unless they've both fed first. Then Dean woke me up about 11:00 am and we fucked in the shower for about 30 minutes till Sam called and woke up the triplets. We all got dressed, went to breakfast; and I had Dean drop me off at your hotel so I could get my car and drive over here."

A bit taken aback, Emily managed to spit out, "Okay … that was a bit more than I wanted to know."

"You're going to have to get used to it." Magancountered. Returning her attention to Agent Hotchner she went on, "I'm going to need to use one of the computers to type up a copy of our agreement to give to Erik's day man so that he can have a legal document made before this evening. I also need to locate lamb's blood, and then I need to talk to your team – so if you don't mind I'll go do that now."

Hotch: "I already drew up a copy of our verbal agreement in order to send it to the Director; you may want to use it as a base."

Magan swiftly agreed, "Makes my life easier. Let me look it over quickly before Kyle gets here. Where is it?"

Hotch walked over to one of the computers and called up the file for her. Magan wanted to know more about the conversation Hotchner had with his Director, so she engaged him in further conversation.

"So, tell me, how did your Director react when you told him about Erik's offer and the Winchesters?"

"He was skeptical about the Winchesters at first – didn't want to believe me when I told him we were now working under the assumption it is something we had never seen before. However, after I sent him the photos of you to compare to the autopsy photos it forced him to conclude you are right about it not being a vampire. Plus the first reports of other victims started coming in while we were talking – and even he had to admit the Winchesters seemed to know what they were doing." He stopped and looked Magan directly in the eye, "You're listening to what I am thinking – aren't you?"

Magan conceded, "Yes, wouldn't you if you were in my place? What did he say about Erik's generous offer?"

Hotch smiled wryly and admitted to himself that she was right, "He thought it was a joke at first. Vampires have been very reluctant to open up around anyone in the government. As soon as he recognized it was a real offer he jumped on it – but you knew he would from reading my mind yesterday. He wanted to extend the timeframe and allow non-BAU agents to rotate in. He also wished to start in December instead. I told him I didn't believe Erik would be … amicable to any changes in the offer, so he told me to accept it as is if I had to."

"You were right about the changes. We aren't going to allow anyone we haven't met already to rotate into the arrangements. February will be too busy for us, and in late December we will be at a two week annual winter equinox celebration – the rules for which are in conflict with our agreement. The only humans allowed to attend are donors, it gets pretty … intense."

"Odd no one has heard any rumors about it then."

"All humans – with the exception of mates and long term companions – are glamoured afterwards to forget. I'll give you a little tip for dealing with vamps. The words "freely given" are very important to use, their usage means no glamour is allowed and any vampire who did use it would be in breach of contract." She paused and skimmed the agreement Agent Hotchner had drawn up. "I see I'm going to need to add those words, where appropriate, to this document. Anyways, I'm going to get what I need to get this done now before it gets any later."

She left the agents then and began her work – starting with a call to Kyle.

As they watched her leave, Hotch asked Rossi, "Do you think that we can trust her?"

Rossi thought for a moment before answering, "She didn't have to volunteer information which would only be to our advantage. I honestly don't thing she cares one way or another, thus she has no reason to lie to us."

"Emily …?"

"I have to agree with Rossi on this one Hotch."

As there wasn't much to do yet, the rest of the group was chatting and brainstorming across the room. The three agents went to join the four others. When they reached them, Agent Hotchner nodded in Magan's direction and asked them, "What are your opinions about her?"

JJ was first to answer, "I don't know, I don't understand her or her motives. Then again, I left early last night. I guess her comfort level around vampires just makes me nervous."

Garcia gave her opinion next. "I know I should maybe … I don't know … sympathize with her – I dropped out of mainstream society too – but I just find her living in this vampire society to be kinda creepy, what kind of person does that?"

Dr Reid cut in then to answer, "A telepath – evidently she can hear human thoughts, but not vampire thoughts. She said that when she is only with vampires she feels peaceful since she doesn't have to shield her mind."

Understanding dawned on Penelope's face, "Okay, now that I can understand … wow … I'd hate to be her."

"Does that mean she was listening in on our thoughts all night?"JJ queried.

Aaron nodded, "Yes it does, evidently from the moment we entered her house."

"Well that explains how that red-haired vampire …" Morgan started.

"Jessica." Reid interrupted.

Morgan continued, "… Jessica knew what each of us drinks. And that explains how she knew just what to offer in order to convince us to turn a blind eye to the Winchester boys."

"Who really do seem to know what they're doing, by the way." Rossi inserted, "If there are a lot of other types of things out there like Magan said, the Bureau might need to think about making overtures to some of these Hunters about consulting on some cases."

Hotch added, "There's more Derek, Magan and Erik can communicate telepathically between them."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better" he exclaimed, "So you're saying they could plan something right under our noses? I don't like it."

Rossi inserted, "On the plus side, she hasn't told us any direct lies, not that I can tell – in fact she has been brutally honest."

"So do you trust her Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"I've seen no reason not to yet. Reid, you seem to be the one most comfortable with the whole situation, what do you think about her?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: TTGBITN**

Hello everyone! I have Chapter 14 waiting to be edited and Chapter 15 ready to be posted after I post Chp 14. So there won't be long waits for those Chapters to be posted.

I also have about 6 – 8 chapters written on paper, ready to be typed in and then posted. Then after that I need to write about 7 or 8 more chapters to finish this story.

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published May 4, 2016.**

* * *

Reid replied, "I don't see the harm in taking her at face value. We are here at hers and Erik's invitation. She'll tell us what she, or the vampires, want us to know. I get the sense if we ask a question she doesn't want to answer she'll either tell us she isn't going to answer it or she'll try to deflect it, but not lie to us. We have to remember, despite her appearance, we **are** dealing with someone in their late 40's – not someone in their early 20's. I imagine we're going to find she identifies more with vampires than with humans, she did tell us last night she is "irrevocably bonded" to Erik. I think that may possibly mean there are plans to turn her at a set date it time, in which case it makes more sense for her to live completely in vampire culture."

Reid's theory caught Agent Hotchner off guard. "I can't believe I didn't think of that already! Did anyone else come up with that idea?"

All around the rest of the agents shook their heads as a way of answering in the negative.

After a few seconds, Emily queried, "Do you suppose Dean Winchester may perhaps know the answer for sure? Despite Magan's attachment to Erik Northman, it seems as if there is some connection between them too."

"The hottie? I thought they just had some short fling." Penelope piped up.

Emily clarified, "No … they were together last night as well and apparently Erik doesn't have a problem with it - seems he joined them."

Raising an eyebrow, Reid uttered, "Given his reaction last night to questions as to whether he was in a sexual situation with Erik in the past that surprises me."

"Evidently there wasn't contact between Dean and Erik …"

Curious Garcia asked, "Then what was there?"

"That blonde vampire Pam and a set of female triplets were present also."

"I don't think I want to hear any more …" JJ interrupted.

A suave looking younger man briskly entered the room, looked around briefly and strode over to where Ms. Nordhast was working. As she was listening to a MP3 player, it seemed she didn't notice his presence. However, her subtle immediate response to his approach told several members of the BAU she was fully aware of her surroundings. The man tried several times vocally to get her attention before deciding to talk to the team instead. When he was within conversational distance Agent Hotchner asked, "Can we help you?"

He answered, "Yes, I'm supposed to pick up a rough copy of a contract to review and then have a formal copy of it drawn up."

"And you are …?" Hotch asked.

He proudly answered, "Kyle Sattenger, Mr. Northman's new day man."

Comprehension dawned on the team, obviously – for some reason – Ms. Nordhast didn't like the man. Hotch replied, "You are the person the FBI made arrangements through to see Mr. Northman."

Kyle glanced at Magan, "I handle the majority of Mr. Northman's affairs which need to be accomplished during the daytime."

"I'm sorry but we don't have it Ms. Nordhast does."

Kyle seemed exasperate and asked, "Would you mind getting it from her for me?"

Curious now about what type interaction was happening; Agent Hotchner approached Magan and gently touched her shoulder to get her attention while Kyle watched apprehensively. She turned to look at him and removed the headphones, glancing past him to Kyle she confidently stated, "I assume you are here to retrieve the draft of the agreement?"

Looking down submissively he answered, "Yes … Mistress."

Reaching to the side where the folder sat, she picked it up and handed it to him. Curtly she informed him, "Return it here in person at 8:00."

"Yes Mistress."

"That is all for now." Magan stated dismissively.

Kyle turned and swiftly left, while Magan went back to work on the computer.

"Do you mind telling me what that … entire attitude was all about?" Hotch asked.

Magan retorted, "Yes, I fuckin' do"; then abruptly changed the subject, "Did you know the closest damn place I can find lamb's blood is freakin' Bellevue?"

"What does that have to do with any of … this?"

Magan gave him her full attention, "Why don't you go profile something and leave me alone!"

"Very well – in exchange for you giving me an answer to a question."

Magan was clearly annoyed and though he expected her to refuse and snap at him, he stood his ground. Instead, she surprised him by curtly inquiring, " **What** do you want to know?"

Hotch swiftly debated the best way to phrase what he wanted to ask. Deciding blunt and direct was the best choice he replied, "What is the date are you scheduled to become a vampire?" He was pleased to see he had startled her. Clearly she wasn't currently listening in on his or his team's thoughts.

"How did you know there is one?" She asked when she recovered.

"We're profilers, remember – Dr Reid figured it out."

Magan looked pensive before answering, "Just less than three years, baring any life threatening injury or illness. They're already planning a gala for the night I rise."

"Oh … why are you so important? Or is it normal to preplan so far in advance?"

In a business-like tone Magan countered, "That's two questions, go figure out how you want to organize your team – plan on one Hunter and at least one vampire in each search group." Then she turned back to what she had been doing on the computer, clearly unwilling to answer any more questions.

* * *

The rest of the time passed swiftly. At 3:40 p.m. a group of six people entered the room. As two of them were the Winchester brothers, it did not take much to conclude the remaining four must be the other Hunters the boys had called in for backup. They didn't look like what the BAU had expected to see. Walking next to Sam was a gruff wary looking older man who was quick to survey the room before entering. Following them was Dean and a pair of women. The older woman swiftly checked out the members of the team, and then searched out all the exits to the room; before taking in the white boards holding all the information they had. Chatting with Dean, the younger woman was more subtle about checking out her surroundings. Last in was a mullet haired man roughly the same age as the older Winchester. He pulled a case behind him and was the least interested in where he was going and who was around him. Printed on the t-shirt under his flannel were the words 'Dr. Bad Ass'. When he saw the computer bank, his eyes lit up and he headed straight for it. By their manner, all but the last man reminded Hotch and his team of people with special ops training.

As the remaining Hunters headed in their hostesses direction, Sam quipped "Dude, let's settle this bet now."

Dean retorted "Okie-dokie; hey Magan – what's the price tag on the sweet piece you let me borrow? I mean - it's not the Impala, but it's got its perks."

"You really don't want to know" Magan answered as she smiled at the two.

"We sure as hell do", Sam interjected, "and if I win I get to drive for the next two weeks and chose the music."

Magan raised an eyebrow at the information and cocked her head to the side, "Dean?"

"Sammy has to sing the five gayest karaoke songs at a place we saw driving in, dressed as one of the Village People, when I win."

Magan looked back and forth between the two of them, looking as if she were ready to break out laughing while they watched intently. "Just over $228, 000", she answered smugly.

Dean's face took on the appearance of a deer frozen in headlights, while a wide triumphant smile spread across Sam's features.

"Y … you can afford to just buy a car worth over a quarter million dollars on a whim?" Dean stammered.

"I told you I was rich all on my own", Magan countered matter of factly.

"I thought you meant 'I can live more than comfortably' rich, not 'I sleep rolling around in piles of hundred dollar bills on silk sheets' rich."

"If it makes you feel any better, the 760Li Erik bought for me was only $150, 000."

"It doesn't", Dean retorted, "Wait … how'd you manage to spend more on Erik than he did on you?"

Magan grimaced wryly, "I didn't. The moment he realized the Mercedes was so much more than the BMW he insisted on also getting a white BMW M6 convertible to go with it."

The younger woman came up behind Dean and wrapped an arm around his waist, causing Magan to smile when Dean didn't acknowledge her possessive gesture. Cattily she asked, "So Deano, this is your latest conquest?"

More amused than anything else, Magan sauntered provocatively over to Dean. Curling one arm around his head to pull him closer – she whispered something in his ear to cause him to groan lustily. As he reached to pull her closer, she burned a line of kisses along his jawline before hungrily devouring his lips. When Dean dragged her even tighter and drank in her kiss as if he couldn't get enough; she wrapped her other arm around him – dislodging the young blondes arm. She rubbed herself sinuously as if marking him and he moaned again …

Suddenly Bobby knocked them to their senses, "Ya idjit, whata ya think yer doin'? oh – I fergot – ya ain't thinkin'."

Dean pulled his head back from Magan, winked cockily at her and mouthed _Later._ She released her hold on him and swiftly dropped a single kiss on his lips before turning a warning gaze on the younger woman and purred, "He's more of  my fuck toy … Jo." Earning herself a stare that would have backed down a pack of wolves from the young blonde. Magan, however, was nonplussed – she merely chuckled dangerously and added, "He feels nothing more for you than he would a little sister – no matter how much you might wish otherwise … "

"You're more like a drug Magan." Dean interrupted.

"One that you want to give up?" said drug purred throatily.

"Fuck no!"

The woman flounced over to where mullet-head was patching together an assortment of computers. Ever mindful, Garcia strolled over to make sure mullet-head didn't mess up her babies with his equipment. Upon seeing his t-shirt she asked him, "Are you Dr. Bag Ass?"

Dr. Bad Ass looked her over, "You mean online?"

"Yeah – where else would I be talking about?"

"Maybe, maybe not – you're FBI."

"I'm a Tech Analyst." Garcia responded, "Part of the "if you can't beat'em make them join your team" group."

He smiled then and asked, "So who are you?"

Garcia answered him, "The Black Queen."

He looked awed by her handle, "You were a part of _Star Chamber_?"

"Yup, mentored personally by Shane."She replied proudly.

"Wait, you're the one who sprinkled easter eggs all over the CIA website, the one's that opened up to show various CIA bigwigs with rabbit ears or beaks and wings hopping all over the screen when you clicked on them."

"As well as hacking a lot of businesses and companies involved in criminal behavior." she answered smugly.

"How long did it take them to clean up the mess?" He asked, grinning.

Smiling back, Garcia answered smugly, "Just under a week. I set it up a worm so that each time they shut one program down a new one would take over. So where'd you go to school?"

"MIT, you?"

"Cal Tech." She riposted.

Impressed he stuck out his hand to her, "I'm Ash, and this is Jo. Pleased to make your acquaintance …?"

Garcia shook his hand, "I'm Penelope… Penelope Garcia. So, what does all this do?"

* * *

 **Reviews are yummy caramel covered with dark chocolate bits sprinkled with sea salt. Please take time to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: TTGBITN**

This chapter had been mostly edited, so I thought I would refrain from making you wait for it.

BTW: This Chapter is dedicated to my good friend sistersbychoice for being the first person to Review when I started posting again.

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published May 5, 2016.**

* * *

While Ash and Garcia descended into tech talk under the bored gaze of Jo, the remainder of the team went to greet the new group. As they approached, Magan stepped away from Dean and nodded in the older man's' direction commenting, "Bobby, you look … taller."

"Yeah, well you ain't changed." Bobby answered her gruffly.

Turning her attention to the older woman, she greeted her – saying, "You must be Ellen, welcome to Shreveport."

Ellen frostily answered, "That was pretty brutal - the way you talked to my daughter…" just as the BAU team reached them.

Magan swiftly answered, "It was true – besides, what do you care? You don't want her involved with Dean anyways."

"Hello, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner", the supervisory agent interrupted, "I want to thank you for volunteering to take the time to help us with this case."

As they all just stood there uncomfortably for a minute Magan sharply elbowed Dean.

"Ouch, what you …"

Magan cut him short hissing, "Introductions!"

Looking from one group to the other Dean said, "Oh". Starting with the Hunters he started, "Bobby, Ellen – these are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and Dr. Reid. JJ, here and Garcia- over there round out their team." Then to the BAU team he said, "Agents – this is Bobby and Ellen, Sammy you already met. The guy over by the computers is Ash and the girl is Jo."

Ellen interrupted, "Excuse me for a moment." She directed herself to Magan. "That still doesn't mean I want you talking to her like that."

Magan responded in a purr, "Just chill – we both know how stubborn she is. I only said what she needed to hear. I could have gone into a detailed description of last night's activities. And yes, I am the vampire sheriff's mate – doesn't mean I can't have flings with others. Any older vamps would tell you there are only so many different positions – the only thing that can really change are different partners."

Ellen mouthed 'what?' as she looked first at Dean, and then at Sam, before Sam explained with a single word, "Telepath."

Bobby turned his attention to the Federal Agents, "So how do we know you won't change your mind about letting us leave?"

Aaron almost imperceptibly shook his head, "Sir, I assure you that you won't be detained."

As Bobby glared skeptically at the agents, Magan asked him "You do believe I'm a telepath and that you can't keep anything from me?"

Bobby answered "Yes."

Magan resumed speaking "Seeing the FBI sent here is their BAU team, they are more interested in learning more about vamps in order to profile them than detaining any of you. They are not going to risk a chance to live, protected, amongst vampires for an extended period of time. This I can guarantee you. They even insisted upon a written, signed contract stating our agreement, despite the fact Erik already gave them his word."

Flabbergasted, Bobby blurted out "the vampire gave his word already?"

Magan smiled, "Yes, and I think you know what Erik's reaction would be if they didn't uphold on their side of the agreement."

Thoughtfully Bobby asked "Are you saying the vampire is treating us as 'his'?"

Magan merely nodded.

Satisfied Bobby continued "I wouldn't want to be them then if they stopped us."

Hotch looked perplexed, "What you mean by that comment? What do you know?"

Ellen responded "He knows what any green hunter knows."

Rossi took the bait, "Would you enlighten us then?"

Bobby smiled gleefully and answered, "You don't mess with anything a vampire thinks belongs to them. It ain't healthy for you."

Snarkily Dean grinned and added, "Unless you're me."

Bobby groaned and spat out, "Yeah – but then we'd have to be idjits too."

* * *

Satisfied, the Hunters followed the agents to a conference table and began making plans, interrupted only by the waiters taking their dinner orders and returning with their meals. As they work together, each side gained a grudging respect for the other. Afterwards, guided by Magan, they worked out whom to pair up with whom. Then the Hunters began sharing some of their hunting stories – starting with Dean and his personal experiences with a Djinn. After the BAU had related some of their cases, Dean exclaimed, "See, that's why I prefer dealing with monsters, they're predictable. Humans are just crazy."

Dr. Reid contradicted him, "Humans are predictable, how do you think a profile them?"

Dean mulled over this and answered, "Well, give me a monster to a human any day."

Looking pensive, Agent Hotchner started, "You said earlier that Agent Hendrickson was killed by demon named Lilith. I was part of the task force that went over the scene. It never seemed… quite right to me, as if we were missing something important. What really happened?"

Sam and Dean looked of each other till Dean shrugged and Sam began, "Hendrickson called Director Rose after he locked us up; Rose insisted on coming out with a helicopter take us away somewhere else. As it turned out Rose was possessed. He shot Dean and then when I began exorcising it, a demon left his body. Rose was already dead – the only thing making him seem alive was the demon using him as a meatsuit. Thus, when the Sherriff and Hendrickson came running in they thought we had somehow shot and killed Rose - until they realized Dean was wounded and there were no obvious wounds on Rose. We knew it would be back, so I managed to get a hold of a rosary in order to create some holy water and we waited. All of a sudden there was an explosion - the helicopter, and all the deputies who were outside were killed. The sheriff wanted to take us to Boulder, but when he opened our cell to put us in handcuffs -Hendrickson came in and shot him…"

Rossi interrupted, "I knew Viktor and he never would've done something like that."

Dean resumed the story, "Viktor was possessed – I still owe him a huge 'I told you so'. Anyways, Sammy stuck his head in the holy water and exorcised him. Afterwards, he was in shock- but he also realized we were telling the truth all along. Unfortunately, the demon had already told Lilith where we were, as she was after us. By the way – this is the second time we've helped the FBI, Hendrickson had asked us to help him too. Nancy, the secretary, knew where the road salt was – so we were able to seal the doors and windows. Long story short, we managed to exorcise the possessed townspeople, Hendrickson let us go and presumably that is when he called the FBI office and told them we had been killed in a helicopter crash. Unfortunately, Lilith wasn't a part of the group we sent back to hell. We believe that what happened is Lilith went to the police station looking for us and when she found out we weren't there she killed everyone out of spite."

"And then the two of you later killed Lilith?" Hotchner asked.

Dean replied solemnly, "Sammy did." He paused thoughtfully, "I talk some with him, with Victor. He was getting burned out; he could hardly believe there was this whole other world out there in the shadows. I got the impression he was thinking of leaving the FBI to hunt. He would've been a good one."

The team digested this news for a moment before Magan shot of her chair and into Erik's arms – though where he came from they weren't sure as a moment before it was no sign of him. "Did you miss me lover?" he said in a voice redolent of velvet and honey. For her part, Magan reached up and languidly skimmed her hand down side of his face – pausing only to puncture two of her fingers upon his fangs. In a flash, he took hold of her hand and allowed himself to suck on the blood beading out of them. Jo leaned over to Dean and whispered "No wonder she stays with him – he's hot, for a vampire."

Dean and replied slyly, "who said I wanted to do anything more than borrow her sometimes?"

* * *

Yes, Magan really really loves her Viking. Here's how she feels about him:

 _Once I knew it all  
Once I had control  
Once the shackles were locked  
I didn't even know_

Once I bit the fruit  
Once I turned the key  
Once is not enough when  
You're deep in me

"Scream" by Berlin _  
_

And here is how Dean feels about Magan:

 _strung out, only you unwind me  
I'm lost and only you can find me  
Your needle taken deep inside me  
You've become my drug_

Another loveaholic just wanting to high  
Another loveaholic just wanting the high  
Another loveaholic want to get high?

"Drug" by Berlin

 **PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **PLEASE** _ **PLEASE**_ **PLEASE** **REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: TTGBITN**

This chapter was already edited, enjoy!

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published May 5, 2016.**

* * *

Jo looked over at the vampire. "And you're ok with this? Anything I've ever heard about you guys is that you are too possessive to share."

Erik shrugged before replying, "My mate is free to choose whoever she wishes to be with any time she wants."

Up until then, Magan had been ignoring the conversation - but now she joined in – changing the focus, "Have you fed yet My Love?"

"Yes, I have." Erik responded. They looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before Erik punctured his own finger and held it out. Smiling seductively, Magan slowly drew his finger into her mouth – though none in the room doubted she was imagining another part of Erik's anatomy. She pulled his head down to give him a lingering kiss, then glided over to where Dean sat. All her movements seemingly exuded the promise of sex and seduction in a manner reminiscent to him of the first time he had seen her. A surreptitious glance around the table proved to Dean that he was not the only one responding to her. Magan bent down and slowly ran her tongue from the corner of his mouth to his earlobe before gently nipping it and whispering, "Do you want me to kiss you?"

He moaned and whispered back, "Do you have to ask, you know I do."

She continued in a whisper, "If I kiss you now it will be flavored with Erik's blood." Then she drew back to look me in the eye. That stopped me for a moment; she is finally giving me a choice instead of forcing vamp blood on me. I know what his blood will do to me, as opposed to what Alric's will. Still, last night was intense; I'd never shared a woman with another guy like that before. And it was hot, steamy even. I may regret it but I took hold of her face with both hands. Erik was standing just behind her by then, and I looked up at him first. He smiled a half smile of triumph and almost imperceptibly nodded. I pulled her lips to mine then and kissed her. When she parted her lips, I began eagerly exploring her mouth and soon tasted the smooth faint coppery flavor of blood – Erik's blood. When I finished kissing her, she stood back up and got down to business. Addressing Agent Hotchner she asked, "Why don't you apprise Erik of what we have worked out so far?" Then as Erik took a seat next to Dean, Magan squeezed herself between the blonde Sherriff and the dark haired Hunter.

Clearing his throat – whatever games were going on between Erik and Dean was very distracting – Agent Aaron Hotchner began, "We're planning to start searching tomorrow night at sunset. Ms. Nordhast assured us there will be no problems with all the vampires feeding first if we use Fangtasia as the meeting place."

"That is correct", Erik confirmed, "There will be plenty of willing donors present before sunset and many of us actually awaken prior to sunset anyways."

Hotch continued, "The Agent-Hunter teams are already worked out; Ms Nordhast said she knew who she wanted to use for as the vampire members – we just need to assign them to the existing teams. JJ and Penelope are going to remain here and coordinate between the teams. Garcia will also be in charge of tweaking the search areas as we hunt. During the day, Ash and Penelope will work on ranking the search areas using data coming in from the other cities as to where the other bodies have been found."

"There are other bodies?" Erik asked.

Hotch answered, "Yes – Sam and Dean …"

"… and Ash", Sam interrupted.

"… and Ash", Hotch conceded, "Were correct on the maps they gave us last night. As of an hour ago, the combined task force has found 7 bodies in the morgue with matching marks that had been found in the shaded areas of the cities; another 16 bodies have been found in the shaded areas themselves. We aren't done looking and expect more data to come in during the day tomorrow. Also during the day, the Hunters are in charge of traveling to Bellevue to obtain, I can't believe I'm saying this, lambs blood from a custom butcher shop there …"

"And pick up the meat I ordered." Magan chimed in; everyone looked at her questioningly. "What … it was the only way to guarantee lamb's blood would be available. I had to order lamb – chops, cubed and ground. Good thing I like it."

Shaking his head at the absurdity, Hotch went on, "… they are also in charge of making sure the silver knives are ready to go."

"You have been busy I see," Erik remarked, "Lover, who did you wish to use for the vampire component of the teams?"

Magan faltered slightly before replying, "You, Jessica, Ulva, Vala, Waylin … and, ah Wolf." Erik let loose a low growl.

Sitting next to Dr Reid, Sam remarked, "Oh, this should be fun."

"How so?" Spencer asked.

"There's a history between Magan and Wolfram," Sam explained, "Erik doesn't like him too much because of it."

In the privacy of their minds, Erik asked _Do we have to? You know I do not like him around._

 _I want to assign him with Dr Reid and Sam._

 _Why not use Vala for them?_

 _Because I want her with Jo Harvelle and Agent Rossi._

 _And Jo is …?_

 _The young inexperienced Hunter with a huge crush on Dean._

Erik looked over at the Hunter in question, and then around the table. _And the older woman Hunter is her mother._

 _Yes – her name is Ellen and I want to assign Ulva with her and Agent Prentiss._

 _Alright, fine. Who are the rest of the teams?_

 _Jessica with Agent Morgan and Ash. Waylin with Agent Hotchner and Bobby Singer. The last team is Dean, you and … me._

Erik erupted angrily from his chair – yelling, "I forbid it!"

Thinking Erik was referring to Wolfram; Sam chuckled and whispered to Reid, "Told you this should be fun."

"Really, you're going to try and take that route," Magan exclaimed as she rose up. "Don't go all possessive alpha male on me; you know I don't respond well to it. I'll be perfectly safe with you and Dean. I'm going, and that's final!"

Erik glared angrily, "No you are not."

"Yes I am." Magan stated calmly, "Maybe you should escort Dr Reid and Sam; Wolf can accompany Dean and I."

Erik pulled her up against himself and glared down at her. For her part, Magan stared icily back at him. There was a clear dual of wills going on and the tension in the room rose. Suddenly, something broke, and there seemed to be palatable feelings of lust and desire mixed in with the anger. All the humans in the room began to shift nervously when in strode Kyle Sattenger – 5 minutes early. When he saw the Sherriff and Magan he hesitated, but said, "Sherriff Northman, I have the contract completed. It just needs to be read, signed and notarized."

Erik released Magan and she sank back down into her seat. Curtly he commanded Kyle to go to a small table on the far side of the room. Then he addressed Agent Hotchner in a controlled voice, "You should accompany me."

As the three men left the group, Dean reached his arms around Magan and pulled her back against him. "Are you okay? I thought he was going to kill you."

Magan sighed, "He would never kill me. Nevertheless, we've gotten this mad at each other before, I knew where this was going and it isn't pretty. We feed off each other's emotions and it just gets worse until it breaks. As much as I dislike the guy, it's a good thing Kyle got here when he did."

"For what it's worth," Sam added, "I thought he was going to kill you too." Several of the agents nodded their agreement. Dr Reid, however, looked pensive and then countered, "He wasn't going to kill her, but he was going to have non consensual sexual intercourse with her."

Magan snorted, "That's a mild way of putting it. More accurately, I would say that display was leading up to consensual extremely rough primal fucking. Usually he acts as if I'm not much stronger than a normal human. When he gets into that state of mind he gets rougher … even by my standards."

"What's the difference?" Prentiss asked.

"All the blood I've had over the years has made me stronger than any human."

Morgan queried, "How strong?"

"I could take on any 5 humans in this room on and win." She explained.

The agents looked at her in disbelief so Dean added, "This morning, when I woke her up, she had 2 vampires wrapped around her. While she was getting herself out of the grip of the Erik, I asked if I could help her. She said I could try to move the other one. I could barely move her. Magan, on the other hand, didn't have a problem moving her and getting up." Dean paused as if he had thought of something, "How rough?"

Magan smiled wryly, "You would never have been invited – you probably wouldn't survive it."

"I didn't say I was interested in joining that." He noticed then how many documents the three were signing across the room and questioned Magan about it.

"Oh … I emailed Kyle later and told him to draw up one copy for each Hunter as well as three to each the FBI and Erik." Magan clarified as she glanced at said Hunters, "I thought you each would prefer ownership of your own copy." Before anyone could say anymore, Erik and Agent Hotchner returned to the group while Mr. Sattenger left. Erik passed out the copies of the contract around the table – ending by handing the last three to his mate. Calmly he informed Magan, "Tell everyone who they will be assigned with Lover."

Briskly Magan began, "Agent Hotchner, you're with Bobby and a vampire named Waylin. Agent Rossi, you're with Jo and a vampire named Vala. Agent Prentiss, you're with Ellen and a vampire named Ulva. Agent Morgan, you're with Ash and Jessica – who you've already met. Dr. Reid, you're with Sam and a vampire named Wolfram. Dean, Erik and I will make up the last team. Wolf, Vala, Ulva and Waylin will be here soon so that you can meet them before tomorrow."

* * *

 **Erik commands that you review; you don't want the Viking Vampire Sheriff mad at you**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: TTGBITN**

Here is another new chapter for your reading gratification. Updates will be slower now because, although I have a number of chapters written down on paper, I still have to type them into the computer and edit them. There is one slightly lemony plot line coming up in the next chapter, and then chapter 19 should give you all the smutty lemony goodness you desire.

Please let me know what you like/don't like at the end of the story.

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

First published May 10, 2016. re-edited 5/14

* * *

Ellen took Magan aside, "Why did you assign the teams as you did? I wanna make sure my little girl is going to be safe?"

Reading Ellen's mind, Magan found that she actually liked the prickly Hunter – despite the fact that she outwardly seemed to be a pain in the neck. Deciding to set her mind at rest as best she could, Magan assured Ellen by telling her, "I deliberately assigned Jo to a team with the strongest Vampire and one of the most experienced Agents for her safety since I realized by reading her mind that she is the least experienced Hunter here."

Surprised, she hadn't expected such consideration from Magan, Ellen stammered, "Well … thank you for that. Is the … is the Vampire trustworthy?"

Magan sighed, "How much has Dean told you about me?"

"Enough", was her answer.

"Did he mention I'm 47, and that I first became involved with Vampires when I was 20?"

Although that information was news to her, Ellen replied, "He might have."

Magan smiled then as if she had a secret, and Ellen realized with a jolt she had just allowed herself to be interrogated by the youthful looking telepath.

"It's okay; I'm also a powerful empathy. I was born being easily able to feel other people's feelings – that's a bitch when you're young and don't understand others are incapable of the same thing. Now, though, I'm also able to choose to project feelings to others around me so that they feel what I do." Magan confided to her. "However, with the telepathy, I've fooled many others - with much more experience than you - plenty of times before. You did well."

"I still feel like an idiot though."

"Don't". Magan told Ellen – trying to restore the Hunters confidence. "You'll know better next time; it's just a matter of experience." She paused for a moment, "I've known Vala for over half my life and consider her a good friend, honorable to a fault and absolutely reliable. She is an Ancient, over 7000 years old and was once worshiped as the incarnation of the Celtic goddess Brigid."

Before anymore could be said, five beings- who could be nothing else but Vampires – appeared to materialize in the room. Two of the men looked so much alike they could almost have been twins. Each one had light brown hair, blue eyes and sported geometric woad tattoos around their necks which seemed to extend down and across their chests. Bracketed between them was a tall red-haired blue-eyed woman of stunning beauty; her arms accented with twining tattooed woad lines. Slightly behind the three were a pair so similar appearance they could be brother and sister. Again, both were tall, but instead these two were blonde with blue eyes. In addition, each Vampire also sported a Celtic torque embellished on the ends in front with different animal heads. The brown haired pair wore wolves and stags respectively; the red haired woman had serpents; of the remaining pair, the male had rams, while the female had cats.

Leading Ellen forward, Magan introduced her first to the red-haired Vampire, "Ellen, this is Vala. She's the one I want to go out searching with Jo." Motioning to the Vampire with the stag torque first and then to the one wearing the wolf headed one she continued, "This is Alric, I wasn't expecting him, and Wolfram." Lastly she approached the blonde pair. indicating the male of the two. "This is Waylin, and this is Ulva. Ulva this is Ellen – the two of you are team mates with Agent Emily Prentiss. I'll leave the two of you to get acquainted while I introduce everyone else."

Whilst his mate was busy smoothing the introductions of Agents, Hunters, and Vampires – Erik directed Dean off to the side of the room. Turning towards the overconfident Hunter, he announced "I want you to drink a large amount of my blood."

Shocked, Dean retorted, "What!? The stuff Magan passed to me earlier wasn't enough for you? You do remember that I don't play …"

Brusquely, Erik interrupted him "That is not why human. She is being stubborn about participating tomorrow night so I will need you physically as strong as possible in order to protect her."

 _The muscles in Deans arm throbbed and reminded him of the wounds he was carrying from the last Hunt – he looked away and managed not to let it show, but knew he needed to take another pain pill soon, hoped they still had some of the synthetic morphine left_. Looking back at Erik he inquired, "Say I don't want to?"

The Vampire Sherriff grinned and released his fangs, "There is always Glamour…"

"Yeah – and what are you going to tell her … when she finds out?"

"What, with you forgetting Human?" Erik smirked.

"No … I mean when she finds out from listening to your thoughts. You know you'll gloat silently if you do."

Erik whirled away and began stalking back and forth – deep in thought, attracting the attention of the others in the room. Glancing over at his brother, Dean noticed Wolfram beaming broadly. "Dude …" he started quietly.

Erik whirled back to focus his attention on the impetuous dark-haired Hunter and snapped "WHAT?"

"I'm sure Magan knows something is going on by now, but that wasn't why I was trying to get your attention …"

Somewhat calmed Erik said, "Continue …"

"You've just made Wolf one happy fucker tonight."

Erik flashed a glance at Wolf and growled, provoking an even wider grin on Wolfs face. Sensing the tension, Alric looked up and between the two before harshly barking out a few words in an obscure language – prompting Wolf to quit grinning like a fool and sheepishly look away. During the midst of the exchange, Magan glided over to her Vampire and her Hunter to stand between them. "Glamour my love?" she questioned as she cocked her head and looked up at the large Viking.

"For your protection, My Love."

Magan watched Dean while musing, "The blood would be a good idea, and you should have his as will to increase team effectiveness …"

"And end up bonded to Erik again?" Dean interjected irately. "Done that, no thanks … I'll pass. Those dreams were bad enough the first time." Abruptly realizing Magan hadn't sounded as if she was joking he asked, "Are you actually serious?"

 _I don't think he knows the Blood would cure his injuries Erik, but we can't make him take it either. Unfortunately he'll be more resistant if we tell him._

"It's your choice", Magan informed Dean, "But tonight you wouldn't dream, and tomorrow Alric can break it, or we can just fuck again to keep them away." She paused in thought for a minute before imploring, "Will you at least think about it?"

Dean pondered for a moment. "The sex … yeah. The rest of it … I just don't know." His answer triggering a low hiss from Erik, resulting in his uttering "Dude, really …"

"I am **not** a dude." Said Erik in a dangerously deep controlled tone.

Dean relented, "Look I'll think about it – hell, I'll even seriously think about it, just … loosen up, would you?"

Erik strode out of the room in a huff. _Magan, talk to him. Use your telepathy on him or see if there is any way of projecting feelings of some sort on him with the purpose of convincing him we are right. I cannot deal with him right now. He is frustrating me since you will not let me force him – even though I know you are right about how to handle him._

"What's his problem?" Dean commented.

"Oh, lots of things … mainly possessiveness and protectiveness." Magan answered him.

Not fully realizing just how serious the incident was, Dean dismissed it with "Whatever … so now what are we gonna do?"

Surveying the room to make sure everything was going smoothly between the various groups, Magan satisfied herself that everything was going fairly well; she really didn't need to be there to act a mediator. Focusing her attention back on Dean she told him, "Follow me", and then headed in Alric's direction. When she reached his side she stated, "The teams need to be comfortable with each other for tomorrow's endeavor; will you stay here and oversee them?"

"I wasn't currently planning on spending that much time at this place." Alric curtly notified her.

Irritated, Magan reminded him, "This was your idea; you owe Erik … and me."

Nonchalantly he replied "So …"

Magan cut off his line of thought, "… and you need me for your great plan."

Her comment swiftly got Alric's undivided interest. "Is that some sort of threat?"

"Take it any way you like. Now will you stay?" She pushed.

Alric smiled at her thoughtfully, "I never truly comprehend how harsh you can be when required. I like it; you'll need it in the future."

"Makes me even better suited for your requirements?"

"Yes it does; and yes I will remain. Go have your fun Dear."

Magan turned and left the room, motioning for Dean to accompany her. When they were halfway down the hall he asked, "What plan?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: TTGBITN**

Good news for all my readers, I made a mistake – the super smutty lemony goodness that I thought I was going to have to wait to put in Chapter 19 is actually going to be in Chapter 18!

A bit of bad news, my writing muse is trying to pull me into working on another story that I started and have published only one chapter of so far. Course, if I work on that story it will make all the Browncoats in the audience happy.

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke. Criminal Minds belongs to Jeff Davis. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

 **First published May 14, 2016.**

* * *

"Nothing that concerns you – or any human."

"Bullshit – what's goin' on?"

"Vampire politics … shakeup; you'll probably hear more about it in a year or so."

He seized her arm to stop her and force her to look at him. "And they require your consent to do what?"

Magan shook her head and continued walking. "I can't tell you much … just that by mere chance my blood is … special, different; if I say any more they will kill you, or more likely turn you." She stopped them in front of a bank of elevators and Dean was shocked enough by the news he didn't notice Magan push the button inside for the top floor.

After he recovered his equilibrium, Dean blurt out, "Turn me against my wishes? Why the hell would they want to do that?"

"To keep from totally pissing me off and making me temporarily unstable. Remember how I wanted Alric to meet you before?" Dean nodded. "I thought there had to be something more to you; you do know that you are descended from two separate lines of Hunters?"

Dean slowly shook his head back and forth, "No, as far as I know my dad was the first – and he taught Sammy and me. I don't know anything about my mom's side – don't even know how to get hold of them."

"Both lines go back quite a ways, at least 900 years or more." Magan informed him. "During that time – for whatever reason Shifter, Fae and Witch blood has been crossed into both bloodlines. Also, some of the women were ingesting Ancient Vampire blood while they were pregnant as well, that adds some vampire characteristics to the DNA of the children. The two lines also seem to cross every hundred years or so – your mom and dad were actually distant cousins. You received the lucky mix that makes you irresistible to someone with my bloodline."

"So you're saying we're soul mates or something?"

"No you're catnip; in fact we are mutually catnip to each other."

"So you **really are** a drug to me?"

Magan nodded, "In a manner of speaking …"

The doors opened just after the elevator stopped moving and Dean realized they weren't on the lobby level he expected. "Where are we?"

"Penthouse." Magan revealed.

The Penthouse … you're kidding?" He chuckled. "You know I could make a really bad tactless joke about that?"

Magan frowned at him. "Between Erik, Alric and myself we own 70% of this convention complex. We keep the penthouse as a lair." Magan pulled Deans face to hers as she led him into the foyer before gently kissing him. Wrapping her left arm around his waist, she deepened the kiss as she pulled him forward to a door and placed her right hand on a flat LED display. When they heard a faint click, she pushed the door open and pushed Dean into the suite, allowing the door to close behind them and lock with a slightly louder click.

Breaking her lips away from his, she slid across the expansive floor to a series of floor to ceiling windows. Dean followed her; looking out at the lights of the city he quipped, "Kind of an unsafe place for Vampires after sunrise." Magan only smiled before reaching over and pushing an unobtrusive button on the wall. Heavy metal shutters slid on tracks in front of the windows and locked, blocking all light from outside. "… Or not." Dean conceded. Looking around the room he let out a low whistle. "Nice place. Where's Erik, he in here somewhere?' The lights abruptly went out, leaving the room in pitch darkness.

"Shit … "

"What the …" Suddenly Dean felt a pair of cold steel bands around him. As his heart began to pound faster he heard a low whisper in his ear, "Did you really think I was so tame Hunter? I could feed from you now, or force my blood on you if I so chose." A pair of fangs scraped over his jugular as he heard from across the room Magan calling out, "Erik …" in an alarmed and worried voice. He managed to croak out "Magan".

"I am capable of blocking my mind from her for short periods of time." Erik continued whispering, "She can't hear me right now … this discussion is for your ears only."

Dean used the only real card he had, "You will really piss her off man, can't you hear it in her voice?"

"But she will forgive me in time - we **are** bonded, she won't stay mad at me forever. Now – will you share the Blood with me or not?"

Dean struggled against Erik – despite the fact he knew it was a useless gesture. "No … no - I won't, and most defiantly not like this!" He heard Erik moan lustily, and then found himself sprawled on the floor. Disoriented - wondering where the vampire had gone, - he pushed himself up and felt around until his hand brushed against a lamp. Turning it on, he found the room empty – but following the noise of what sounded to be a blend of a scuffle and passion, he soon found them streaked with blood in a bedroom - locked in a violent primal embrace.

As Erik was pounding into his mate, she was ripping deep gashes on his back and arms with her nails. Already on her neck, a bite mark ran with twin rivulets of blood; while Dean stood there stunned he watched Erik let loose a feral snarl as he bit deeply into her breast. Both their mouths were stained with blood. His Hunter instincts kicked in, telling him he was watching her fight for her life against an evil, SOB vamp and he began looking around for some kind of weapon. Suddenly, Erik withdrew and pulled away from his mate. Magan seized hold of him, pulling him back to her breast, eliciting a lusty chuckle from Erik. _Okay, guess I don't have a damsel in distress to rescue after all,_ thought Dean. Still he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him; stood mesmerized as he watched Erik screw Magan – causing her to writhe under him and beg for more. As Erik worked his way down her torso pausing to lick and bite and suck as he went; she became increasingly incoherent in her pleasure, so when he reached her dripping pussy Dean wasn't surprised to hear her scream out her release again and again and again. He quickly became conscious of just how hard and horny he was himself as he listened to her screams. Almost as if on cue, Erik looked back at him in invitation while Magan continued to ride out the waves of her orgasms'. Not wanting to be on the menu, Dean turned to leave – but not before glimpsing Erik's swift bite into her femoral artery displayed before him.

Dean closed the door to the renewed cries of pleasure within, relieved that the door turned out to be soundproof. He made him way over to the wet bar and poured himself a stiff drink. Glancing at the label he noticed it was a rare 70 year old single malt scotch – trust a Vampire to get the really good stuff, even if they didn't drink it. Tossing it back, he poured himself another – then doubled it and walked over to sit down in one of the well appointed, leather chairs - setting the bottle down on the table next to him. Though he usually tried not to think too hard on the strange triangle between himself, Magan and Erik - he needed to do so now, and fast. He didn't believe Erik would do something as drastic as kill him – but the Vampire was obviously comfortable enough to show him his more primal animalistic side. That said - Dean wasn't so sure Erik would draw a line before injuring him so much that he would need vampire blood to heal. Dean gulped a healthy swallow from his glass. In addition, the big Vampire wasn't afraid to cause his mate to become angry with him – Dean recognized he had been putting too much faith in the idea Erik wouldn't do anything, with regards to himself, that would anger Magan.

He sipped a bit more and savored the burn of alcohol down his throat. Then there was the whole 900+ years Hunter bloodline he himself was supposed to be a part of. As well as the fact somehow it made Magan a drug to him – and he to her. What the hell was all that about? Why did these Ancient vamps chose to know so much about his family? Lastly, what was this vampire shakeup the Ancient vampires have planned? How did Magan fit into it? Why did they need her?

He downed the rest of the glass, staring off into space in contemplation before deciding on a course of action. Since only one item needed to be worked out immediately, he chose to work on that problem first: what to do about Erik's wanting him to consume a large amount of his vampiric blood. Honestly, he could see the advantages he would have in the upcoming Hunt. Last night hadn't been so bad; in fact the sex had been mind-boggling. Erik had respected his boundaries in regards to how much and what type of physical contact there was between the two of them. It was just that the Hunter in him recoiled from the idea of drinking from the source of said blood – so far he never had, it brought back too many memories of the times he had caught Sammy drinking Demon blood. All in all he was so screwed – no matter what he did.

To drink or not to drink; to be bitten or not to be bitten. Not the most philosophical of questions – but, never the less, the most pressing ones. Lifting the glass again, he grimaced as he noticed it was empty. Pouring himself yet another drink – he paused to stare into the amber depths and allowed his mind to wander. When he regathered his thoughts he became conscious of the fact that he had known all along what he would do from the first moment Erik had told him he desired him to drink deeply of him blood. Just like Erik, he too would do almost anything to protect Magan. Thus he would allow Erik to feed him a large healthy dose of vampire blood. As a bond would cause them to work better together as a team, he'd most likely allow Erik to feed from him also. Taking a swig of the scotch he thought – what the hell, last time he hadn't even noticed till after the deed was done. Decision made, he felt better and figured he'd best call Sammy when his cell began playing _**Bad Romance**_. Chuckling lightly to himself he answered, "Hey Sammy, you must have read my mind, was just gonna call you."

"Dean where the hell are you? You disappeared and Bobby and I have been looking for you for about 45 minutes."

"Upstairs, Penthouse suite."

"You're with **THEM** aren't you?"

"Ah … Samantha… you sound like a jealous teen age girl …"

"Just answer the question Dean."

"Yeah, course I am. At least you aren't interrupting anything … yet."

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm coming up to get you …"

"Don't think you can Sammy, looked like biometric locks protect this level – I'm not even sure I can leave without one of them." Dean paused while his brother processed, "You've still got the keys to the Impala?"

"Of course I have the keys. Dean, I thought you were sleeping back at the house tonight; I'll even take the couch. I'll even throw in singing those freakin' karaoke songs and let you drive for the next two weeks if you come back to the house." Sam implored.

"No can do Sammy. I've already made up my mind. Don't expect to see me till we meet at Fangtasia tomorrow night."

He heard Sammy start to argue again, then a brief scuffle before Bobby's gravelly voice filled his ear. "Boy, just what boneheaded thought are you thinkin". Oh yah, I forgot, when you get around this chick all sense fly's outta your skull an' your downstairs brain takes over."

"Partially guilty – turns out there's a reason for it. By the way I need you to look something up for me …" He paused to allow Bobby to sputter out a few choice words before continuing. "See if there is any evidence of a line of Hunters on either or both sides of my family; if there is, trace it back as many generations as you can."

"Well balls! What … how … why?"

Dean heard the door of the bedroom click open and knew he was out of time. "Gotta go. See you tomorrow night." He finished as he hung up and turned off his phone.

* * *

REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE, OR AT LEAST LIKE.

Please tell me what you like/dislike.

Next Chapter is the real smut fest of lemony goodness. After that my muse wants me to switch to a different story I've started that'll make any Browncoats reading happy. Dean seems to be becoming Magan's consort, maybe Erik needs one too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: TTGBITN**

 **True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke.. All OC's belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.**

As you have probably noticed, I haven't published anything for a couple weeks. No, I haven't forgotten all of you – rather I got hijacked. Sometimes you just have to listen to the plot bunnies – especially when they gang up on you with a recalcitrant muse. Another story has been circling my mind for quite a while now – there's even a reference to it in my story **My Own Eden –** and it is the result of the smutty lemons in **Things That Go Bump In The Night.**

I've been having way, way, way, way too much fun with writing this new little fic, called **Blood and Lullaby's**.

We have: Swordplay, the Impala, a pregnant Magan, Crystal from **Meet the Ancients** , Lots of mind-blowing sex, R + L = J, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Clowns, Select reserved 25 year old single malt whiskey, Magan the MENSA member, George RR Martin's kidnapping and torture, Dress codes, Vala as Daenerys, and Sam liking Magan.

OK – 3 of the above items aren't really in the fic – but the rest are!

ANYWAYS, I have decided that I am going to bribe all you readers out there (evil laugh). Whoever writes the best review for **TTGBITN** thru the end of chapter 18 will get my new story – published complete, no waiting for updates this time – dedicated to them with their name spelled out in **BIG LETTERS.**

Hopefully this will satiate my muse – because she is hungry for some reviews. Maybe that's why there are so many mentions of food in the new fic.

* * *

 **First published May 27, 2016**

* * *

Magan and Erik strode into the room, clothed in matching red silk robes – both of which gapped open. Not a mark marred either of them and Dean had to admit vamp blood worked wonders in the healing department. If he hadn't seen what they looked like earlier, he never would have believed it; wondered if it would make a difference in his own older injuries.

"So are you staying – or have we scared you off?" Magan asked. Erik stayed silent, but leaned lazily against the wall and watched him with calculating eyes.

"You haven't." He drained the remnants of his drink. "So what now? Do you just rip my clothes off and we go at it right here?" He asked with a smirk.

That elicited a hearty laugh from Erik, while Magan stalked sinuously over to twine herself around Dean and throatily purred "Is that how you wish to start Sweetie?" in his ear.

"Not really – rug burns aren't high on my list of things that turn me on; neither is a blood stained bedroom. Oh and FYI, a single blood bond is on the table." Erik's eyes lit up at this revelation. Dean saw his reaction and continued, "I want to protect Magan too, and as much as I dislike the idea it is still the best way to do so."

Erik spoke then, "I misjudged you Dean, I did not believe you would willingly enter into a blood bond with me for any reason. As for the bedroom, the one we were in is one of four in this suite. We can adjourn to the master bedroom if you so desire."

Dean nodded and Magan led him into the master bedroom adjacent to the huge living area. Again he was faced with a wall of windows looking out over the skyline. While he gazed out, Magan stepped in front of him. As she wrapped her arms around him, he responded in kind - triggering her to lay her head on his chest and nuzzle against him. "Isn't Erik coming?" Dean asked.

"He's grabbing a couple pints of B+ to drink. He won't be able to feed from either of us because of tomorrow night. He can taste – he just has to be careful not to take more from either of us than he gives back. "She paused – "The blood you take from him will cure all your injuries from your previous Hunts." Then, slowly, teasingly began easing me out of my clothes.

 _Of course she read my mind. Wonder how often she does that – not really sure I want to know though._ I sort of got what she was saying, knew I could trust Erik not to take too much from me as that would endanger his mate, but wanted to know more about what I could expect from him now that I realized some of my previous presuppositions were no longer valid. "Could you explain about him in depth to me later?"

"Sure" she purred as she took a step back and began unzipping my jeans; slipping her hand inside, allowing her to cup my jewels in one hand. I pushed her robe off her shoulders and pulled her closer while she allowed the robe to fall in a shimmering crimson heap on the floor – completely exposing her to me. I trailed a kiss across her cheek; then began tracing the contour of her ear with my tongue and gently suckling on her earlobe. She moaned huskily – sliding her other hand up the muscles of my back and gently running her nails back down. Simultaneously, we deepened our kisses till we seemed to be drowning in each other.

Abruptly, she pushed me away from her, eyes dark with passion and hunger. "What …?" was all I had time to say before she locked her mouth on mine again and pushed my flannel shirt off my shoulders – effectively binding my arms behind me; continuing on to peel my jeans and underwear off my body with both hands. When she finished, she slid my flannel off and my t-shirt over my head; I pulled her body as close to mine as I could, sliding my erection up and down between the folds of her wet cunt as I did so – totally inflaming her and myself.

"We need to get in bed … "she whispered hoarsely in my ear, "… now." As she began propelling me backwards toward a huge four poster canopied bed I reached down to pick her up. "No", she told me – so instead I allowed her to ease me back onto the thick mattress. She slowly stretched her arms above her in the air – arching her back as she did so and shifting on her feet to give me a good view. My loins throbbed even harder at the show. A sultry predatory look appeared in her eyes; with feline glace she stalked to the end of the bed – and was soon sinuously crawling up towards me, only pausing to lick or bite or suck every exposed inch. Finally she straddled me – pressing my rigidity between us as she ground her hips against mine. As I moaned in pleasure and frustration, she nuzzled my neck and whispered, "A blood bond is still an option for you?"

I panted several times, my mind racing in circles. "Yes", I moaned out to her.

"You are sure?"she prodded, "we can continue without one if you've changed your mind."

I recognized what she was saying. Neither of them wanted me to blame them if I had second thoughts, but having made my decision once I stuck with it."I'm sure. I'm not going to change my mind."

She slid down along side me on the bed, resting her head on one hand. "Then it would be best if you took Erik's gift sooner rather than later. He's going to join us and open the vein on his wrist for you to drink from – just like he does when he bites his wrist and offers it to me. Drink deeply – you should take as much blood as he allows …" I attempted to ask how much, but she shushed me. "…just keep drinking. He'll stop you when you've had enough. Let him drink from you when he is ready to – he will know when is best for him.

She slid lower along my body, rubbing herself against me, and I felt her take my cock in her mouth. Leisurely she worked her way down till her lips rested at the base; then she sucked as she pulled her mouth up the length and went down again. She continued on, sometimes only going part way down – sometimes not. At some point she cupped her hand around the family jewels and began massaging them, causing further jolts of delight to run thru my body. When I felt a heavy body enter the bed I knew it had to be Erik – but had to open my eyes a slit to look over at him. For his part, he was engrossed in watching his mate - who had reached over with her other hand to begin working on his balls. I closed my eyes again, allowing myself to drift on the waves of pleasure running thru me.

Suddenly I felt a shift; Erik had pulled Magan's ass back against his crotch and was grinding against it – pushing her against my side as he did so. Not entirely comfortable – but not willing to call a stop – I just went with it. When she shifted again, wrapping one leg around mine – I knew what was going to come next. What I didn't expect was for Erik to grab hold of my side as he slid deep inside his mate. His fingers splayed along and dug into my ass while his thumb made slow circles on my upper groin area below my hip. When my eyes flew open, I realized he was staring into my face – I also realized his mate was purring deep in her throat to the rhythm of his pumping into her. The combination was so strange, yet so erotic I couldn't think of what to do – but my lower head was telling me not to stop. Soon I was uncontrollably twitching with intense pleasure. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to – I could hardly even think, nothing in my life had prepared me for this.

Erik caught my eyes with his again. He had popped his fangs fully out, had his mouth over the inside of his wrist, as he told me, "Last chance."

"Bring it", I shot back as Magan caused another wave of electric pleasure rush thru me.

A small smile curved his lips as he bit down and blood welled out. Still looking me straight in the eyes he intoned, "Take this, my ancient blood – my ancient gift to you. Drink!"

I hesitated for a moment and his eyes narrowed slightly, but using one hand I pulled his wrist the rest of the way to my mouth and took my first mouthful. It was thicker than human blood; richer, smoother, cooler – without the coppery tang I anticipated. I swallowed and it went down easily – coating my throat like an old fashion milkshake. It was not at all what I expected – I could almost ignore what I was actually doing. I sucked a second mouthful and then another before falling into a rhythm. I stopped once, thinking I must have drunk more than enough – and began to pull away; Erik urged me to take two more mouthfuls. _Well, I agreed to this_ I thought. Rather than argue, I placed my lips back over his wrist and quickly obediently drank two more mouthfuls. Erik pulled his arm away, but stayed where he was – continuing to massage the side of my body with slow circles. I watched him watch Magan as she continued to work on me and wondered about how he felt seeing her go down on me. Then quit wondering when I caught a glimpse of him well endowed boner, instead I let my guard down as I allowed myself to float in sensation. She brought me to the brink, and then eased off again and again before finally allowing me my culmination – leaving me limp, sweaty and sated, for now.

Magan released my lifeless cock and curled between the two of us. I could feel the blood reenergizing me, there was a feeling of heat as I rehardened - and cool as the pain of all my old injuries faded away. Suddenly Erik's hand began working its way lower on me. I placed one hand on top of his to stop him, and he took hand off of me – instead using it to pull Magan up to lie directly between us. He began gently caressing her, but by her movements and moans he was obviously using all his knowledge of her body to inflame her senses. With her body as a barrier between Erik and me it was easy to relax and take notes in my mind as to what elicited the most favorable responses from her.

Abruptly Erik was off the bed and standing next to it while Magan slunk across it to join him. Upon her reaching him, Erik swept her off the bed – and in a movement too swift to see – shackled her arms above her head to the bed post with a pair of leather cuffs. _Where the fuck did those come from? And just what kind of kinky bondage crap did they get into?_ Erik proceeded then to tease and taunt every inch of her skin, using his hands, fangs and tongue to bring her to such a state of quivering anticipation she could barely stand. It was an incredibly hot performance; I watched in a daze when in a blur Erik disappeared.

"Dean…" I heard his silky seductive voice from across the room. I looked over towards the windows and saw him sitting there while his mate writhed – still shackled to the bed. He continued. "… I want you to lift her up, hold her so that she cannot wrap her legs around you, and fuck her."

I hesitated; I don't think I have the strength to physically do so. Erik went on, "You have had enough of my blood to do so easily. Look at her … she needs you."

Magan begged me then, "Please Dean…please…"

 _Okay dokey, I don't need to be asked again._ I went to her, lifted her – and marveled at how easy it was. Slowly I began to sheath myself in her. She tightened up all her muscles as I did so – forcing me to work harder in order to bury myself in her. When I finally succeeded, she leaned back slightly and slowly moved her hips, exquisitely milking my shaft as she forced me deeper inside. I ran my hands up along her sides to steady her, pressing her breasts together and burying my mouth in them. She was so ready that she soon came – screaming out my name as she did so. I pushed her against the post then, pounding myself into her harder and harder while she encouraged me on with moans and kisses. I don't know which one of us came first as our cries of fulfillment merged. I closed my eyes and leaned against her while I regained my breath, and grasped that I was still hot and hard inside of her. I had forgotten that aspect of consuming vampire blood.

Abruptly a pair of hands gripped my waist – holding me in place unable to pull away. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Erik's glacial blue ones as he stood behind Magan. I comprehended what he was doing, as I remained buried inside her – he was gradually, bit by bit, entering her elsewhere. I froze as the pressure on my cock increased while he filled her and she adjusted to the pair of us.

 _This just seems so wrong – almost gay_ I thought. Yet it feels so absofuckinglutly incredible too. My body, on the other hand, wasn't confused at all. It wanted to plunge into Magan and see how Erik would respond. As my mind and body argued with each other, Magan sighed "ohhh …yes" and in that moment my mind lost and I gave myself over to the dark side. Letting go of Magan's sides, I instead gripped Erik's muscular forearms as we wordlessly worked out a rhythm in which while one pulled out the other was reburying himself in her. Together we maddened her with sensation and pleasure. Erik leaned in to nuzzle her neck and I felt his release. Expecting him to bite her, I froze when he struck my neck instead – then the savageness of my orgasm cleared all conscious thought from my mind.

As I began to come back into my body I heard "Fire and ice" whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I muttered.

Magan repeated "Fire and ice – the two of you feel like fire and ice inside of me."

Erik chuckled as he reached to release her wrists. "I think we need to get you into bed Lover. I do not believe any of us can stand much longer."

* * *

Ok now – I've given you smutty lemony goodness, now is when I remind you of THE BRIBE.

Whoever writes the best review for **TTGBITN** thru the end of chapter 18 will get my new story – published complete, no waiting for updates this time – dedicated to them with their name spelled out in **BIG LETTERS.** May the best reader/reviewer win !

 **BTW -** A good review tells me what you like/dislike about the fic. Such as charactors (do they seem "real/believable"), themes, favorite lines, plot, grammar/punctuation. Do you want to know more about some part of the story? Why are you reading this fic? Criticism - please be constructive.

a good review IS NOT merely gushing about the story. I want to know what YOU think.


End file.
